The manual of the unfaithful servant
by 815BrokenPencils
Summary: "And, after all, what is a lie? 'Tis but the truth in a masquerade." -Lord Byron.
1. Prologue:The Detector

**P****rologue****: ****The ****Detector**

* * *

The gray clouds weren't meant to flee from the sky soon. It was like the arrival of the Elves to Ilirea had brought this gloomy dome above the city, stubbornly hiding the sun. Anyone would think that a rain would be enough to mark the beginning of autumn, but after a few days without drops, the clouds, instead of being dissolved, alighted from the sky and began to surround the city, covering it with dense fog, that was not similar to any other from the times of the king.

The swarthy Queen leaned disappointed in the balcony of her office. The delegation of the Elves, Jörmundur and the other consultants had left her alone for a while. She was observing any shady move behind the veil of the fog in the streets, as if she could find the explanation she was looking for. What should she blame? What did go wrong? She trusted Arya and didn't dare to challenge the Elves' skills in the art of magic... what caused this unexpected delay to her plans?

The device wasn't working. The Detector, the ''gift'' of the Elves, the tool she was anticipating for for the last two years and now was hung majestically on the wall behind her desk, was not working.

She wasn't pretending that she'd shed sweat to build the magical map... However, her diplomatic abilities had reached their limits, not only in to convince the Elven queen to help her with the map's implementation, but also to confirm that the Detector of magic will never be used to restrict or harm the Elves. And all of this for nothing. Because, as it finally appeared, even the Elves were unable to construct a map that depicts the flow and frequency of magic. _It was__n't__ workin__g_.

Three gentle knocks at the door pulled her out of her vain thoughts. ''Come in'' she said straightening the hem of her skirt. Her intensity faded away after seeing that it was Endymion. The presence of this quiet man aspired her an air of serenity and confidence... No wonder why he'd managed to gain her trust and become one of her closest advisers within a year. His opinion was almost always accordant with Jörmundur's.

"Your Majesty" he said with a slight tilt of his head. His old age didn't allow him to make a deep obeisance. "We're all awaiting your presence in the Glass Hall. The Elven delegates have already informed their queen for the... damage that occurred."

"Thank you, Endymion" she replied. For a moment, she wished that the elder would speak less formally. "We shall not let them wait."

* * *

_And__, with a__ single word_ _of his__, the magic combination __was __expired, and the luminous s__pots__ disappeared from the map before __the rest of the __consultants and Her Majesty_ _enter__ed__ the room__._

* * *

**__Hi there:) I didn't want to put this at the beginning, so take a look here...  
Disclaimer:I only own the characters and the plot I came up with._  
_Important note: English is not my first language, but thankfully I had the help of Unique F. and Peaches for this story. However, I'd appreciate any correction, if it's necessary.  
As Glaedr would say, try to see what you're looking at. Enjoy!__**


	2. How to watch your back

**1\. How to watch your back**

* * *

__The unfaithful servant was sitting among them, but no one could suspect him.__

* * *

The Glass Hall was on the last floor of the palace, just above the main courtroom, not too far from the Queen's office. Its name was given to it from the glass dome, dominating its roof as a symbol of transparency, and also from the mirrors that were behind the seats of each consultant, indicating that nothing remains hidden among the attendees.

That cloudy day, the hazy sky gave the room a depressing look. Both Humans and Elves were seated around the circular, marble table and timid whispers were heard here and there while two servants placed an unusually large mirror at the opposite edge of where the Queen would sit.

Suddenly, the heavy doors opened and all the sounds were wrapped in silence. The only thing that could be heard later was the rattling gait of a herald, dressed with fine clothes, who appeared to announce the arrival of his mistress.

"Her Majesty, Queen Nasuada of Alagaesia!"

All the attendants rose from their seats until the slim figure of the Queen appeared and nodded them to sit. The herald stepped aside and bowed after she passed before him. Just behind her, the aloof figure of Endymion followed with slow but steady steps.

Before walking around the table to take her seat, Nasuada threw subtle and brief glances at those who were in the room. Jörmundur would be sitting next to her of course and beside him there was an empty seat waiting for Endymion. All the other members of the council of Elders were on her left and the mirror of Arya was placed at the opposite side of the circle, between two triads of Elves, with Vanir among them. In the end, her gaze fell on Lady Lucretia, who was sitting between Endymion and one of the Elves. Her black veil was covering all of her head and neck, and the young ruler could not see her face. However, her stifling perfume could be perceived by meters away .

Once the Queen sat, without any warning, Vanir stood up and announced with firm voice:

"Her Majesty, Arya Dröttning!"

The surface of the mirror clouded otherworldly until thin lines began to form the outline of Arya's face. Her black hair, tied in a tight ponytail, appeared slowly and her features were clenched while her emerald eyes stared at everyone in the room. Her gaze, once so heartfelt and serious, now seemed troubled and strict. Nasuada welcomed her with a slight move of her head and Arya retaliated the greeting vacantly.

The conclave had officially began.

The hostess Queen spoke first. "Before you say anything, I would like to inform you that everything that will be said within these walls, will be written and be at the disposal of the King of Dwarfs, the ruler of Surda and the leader of the Urgals, as they don't have representatives here today." She noticed that some members of the Council of Humans moved uncertain.

The Elven Queen nodded approvingly. "I accept this decision. The existing problem is quite enough and there is no need to create additional misunderstandings."

"Talking about the existing problem, as you name it..." said Falberd of the Council of Elders, "my colleagues and I find it hard to believe that a race as yours, so skilful in the use of magic, is incapable of inventing a Detector, even if you already guaranteed that you will help us in this endeavor."

Nasuada blasted him silently, but with a furious look. She hoped that Arya would recognize this open insult as a result of intolerance rather than rational thought. And indeed, the Queen' s reply wasn't that hostile. "Your concern is completely understandable, consultant. And we 're equally surprised and displeased with the result. However, we can not apologize for anything as long as we can not identify our mistake."

"With all due respect, Your Majesty," said Elessari, "but ignoring the source of the problem does not eliminate the problem itself."

"In no way." agreed Vanir "But this does not mean that we must accept your doubts. At least not until the real damage is found. If the mistake is ours, after all."

"Enough" said Nasuada calmly. "Nobody has the right to accuse anyone until the problem is resolved. We are not here to unleash blaming on each other." She saw the gloved hand of Lady Lucretia rising, as the elder wanted to speak. "Please"

The woman's harsh voice sounded cautionary. "As manufacturers of the map and knowledgeable of magic, the Elves can speak more freely upon this subject. But I must admit that I am unable to participate in this debate because I can not understand how this map works. I am sure that my colleagues have some gaps at their knowledge, as well... Consequently, it's only natural to blame each other with great ease, because of our ignorance."

"What do you suggest?" asked Endymion, with a trace of well hidden indignation.

"I think it would be wiser if the envoys of Queen Arya explain us how the Detector works, so that we are all quite aware, before we judge each other." she answered simply.

One of the Elves – her name must have been Phinaleah- cleared her throat before speaking. "On behalf of all the Elves who took part in the construction of the Detector, I think I can explain you briefly the structure of the map -if you allow me to, of course... If someone from my fellows" she said looking at the rest of the Elves "have something to add in my words or correct me, I'd be happy to accept his comments."

Nasuada saw the members of the Council of Elders throwing glances of uncertainty and mistrust at each other again. _Ungrateful people_ she thought. She was always wondering how her father kept his temper with them, how such people, unable to cooperate, could ever been called "consultants"... The only reason they were not fired yet was that she had to deal with more serious issues than their pettiness. "Of course" she answered to Phinaleah. "A precise explanation will be accepted with great interest. I already had a report from you and now I can share the details with my advisers."

"To begin with..." said Jörmundur "what would we see, if the map was functioning properly?"

"Dots" replied the Elf. "Dots of light, honorable counselor. Each user of magic in this country is represented on the map as a moving dot of light…"

"Dots?" asked Sabrae sarcastically. "Excuse me, but I thought that the intention of our Queen was to have an accurate list of names, not a scattered collection of dots."

"My intention" said Nasuada, raising the tone of her voice "was something that was quickly proved to be impossible. Surely, such a list would be a blessing for me, but I'm not so naive" _Or at least, I'm not as naïve as you'd wish me to be._ "Phinaleah svit-kona, please continue."

Ignoring the stunned look of Sabrae, the Elf went on. "Even if the identities of the wizards cannot be revealed, their location must be exact. Moreover, not all of the dots emit the same luster. The map, apart from the flow of magic, does also show its frequency. The larger amounts of energy is channeled into a spell or the oftener spells are used, the brighter is the dot ... »

"Excuse me" said Endymion, interrupting her "but what about the Dragon Riders of this country? What about their magic?"

Phinaleah turned to Arya, who replied "Here's an apt question. As a Dragon Rider, speaking on behalf of all the free Riders of Alagaesia, we made the following agreement with your Queen: our dots can be displayed on the map, but, because of our independence, we will accept statements for the use of magic only if it's absolutely necessary. After all, even when we're not using any spell, the bond we have with our Dragons is enough to make our dots glow more than any other common magician's. There is nothing that can change that."

"Furthermore" added Vanir "the same rule applies for the Elves. As we all know, magic is a part of our existence. It is unthinkable for us to be cut off from it..."

"Wait a minute" said Umerth. "This is far too convenient for you! We will be able to find and restrict any magician, while the Elves and the Dragon Riders are automatically exempted from this rule? What kind of discrimination is this?"

"An obvious one, I would say" answered Nasuada pointedly. "We'd be fools if we were thinking that we are all alike. When a newborn dragon choose its Rider, it's like an independent spell takes place and it goes on 'till their death! How can we oppose to this? Also, Arya Dröttning has assured that no young Rider will use magic in extravagant levels until he completes an adequate part of his education."

"As for my race" said Arya "You, Humans, were always suspicious of us. I'm not surprised that you ignore how much we're tied to witchcraft. However, that doesn't mean anything. We're all magicians, from the first to the last one of my race. And you were the ones who asked for our help. If we had anything to hide, we wouldn't bother dealing with the invention of the Detector, in the first place"

To Nasuada's surprise, despite Arya's rebuke, Falberd continued in the same line as Umerth. "You came to help us? We were sitting on this table for days in order to convince you, if I'm not mistaken! Your help was not the most cordial of all... It looked like you agreed, just to get rid of our asking and once you did it, a ''failure'' of the Detector would be sufficient for you to get rid of us again, this time for good..."

"Enough!" said Nasuada and her eyes hardened. She couldn't hear another word of these meaningless attacks. These people were the ones who spoke the most, and what they were saying resembled more to self-seeker losers rather than to experienced diplomats. They were making her look like a fool!

To her relief, Arya was one of the few Elves who knew how it is to be surrounded by Humans, that's why she showed her sympathy and so did her envoys, who waited patiently for one of the two Queens to speak. Jörmundur cleared his throat, pulling Nasuada out of the predicament. Without hesitation or fear of being ashamed, she allowed him to speak.

"Phinaleah svit-kona" said the elder, "from the little I know of magic, nothing is possible without energy. How exactly is this map... alive?"

"If you mean where its energy comes from, the answer is simple: from its own environment. The light of the sun during daytime, the glow of the stars at night or even a slow breeze..."

"Wait a minute" said Endymion "Excuse me for interrupting you again, but are there spells that allow the map to absorb energy from anything around it? Even from a living organism?"

"Councelor" said Arya smiling. "This concern had given us hours of thinking, but such a serious matter would have never been neglected from our magicians. The map doesn't absorb energy from living organisms found in its nearby environment. That would be tragic if you consider that the Detector was placed in the office of Her Majesty" she said nodding friendly to Nasuada. "We do not want to exhaust to death your Queen. She was, is and will always be our ally."

Although Endymion seemed satisfied with this answer, Lady Lucretia insisted. "Is it certain that the map is harmless? I do not wish, in any way, to offend your knowledge and effort, but the way I see it, any magician could turn the map into a weapon against the Queen, with a couple of spells..." she said, gaining a weird look from Endymion.

"Your concern is reasonable. This would be feasible initially, but not anymore, since we took our measures" answered Vanir reassuringly. "The map has undergone improvements and corrections. It is not tested yet but... we hope that it can even detect Shades."

Nasuada smiled sadly. _It could, if it was working..._"After all, that's why your race agreed with us. The Detector will be available to the Dragon Riders, so that it'll be easier for them to face such threats..."

Three rhythmic knocks at the door interrupted her words and made all heads turn towards the entrance of the Hall. The herald who had announced the arrival of the Queen just a few minutes ago, was standing there again. Taking a deep breath, he said. "Trianna, witch of Du Vrangr Gata, requests an audience from Her Majesty, Nasuada, Queen of Alagaisias."

Without a second thought, the Queen left her seat and panic made her blood freeze in her veins. Everyone looked confused. She was standing still, with eyes wide open from terror. She had ordered everyone to not interrupt the conclave, with only one exception. An exception that she hadn't imagine, and neither wanted she to think, that would come into effect... She knew why Trianna wanted to see her. It was for the same reason that the young witch was absent from the conclave, though the Detector would concern the members of Du Vrangr Gata as well. The same reason why she was absent from several meetings lately. "I apologize, Arya Dröttning, counselors... I'm afraid we must cancel the conclave…" She almost bitten her tongue after uttering these words. She had no idea how long it would take her.

The Elves leaned blankly towards their Queen and the Council of Humans seemed surprised. Nasuada knew that leaving in this way would be the most unseemly thing she could do but at that moment, a life was in danger –maybe hers- and she could not restrain her agony.

"I respect the value of your time and I wish more than anything to solve this issue. But I need to visit Elva"

* * *

_But the snake had many eggs and they would hatch__,____ sooner or later.___

* * *

_**__Disclaimer:I only own the characters and the plot I came up with._  
_Many thanks to Unique F. and Peaches for their help:)__**_


	3. How to take advantage of the circumstanc

**2\. How to take advantage of the circumstances**_  
_

* * *

_But the consultants were not the only ones who watched astonished the Queen when she left the room. From the outer side of the glass dome, two scarlet eyes followed her steps._

* * *

The cedar door shut with a deafening sound as Her Majesty came out from the Hall. Of all those who were there, only Arya knew about Trianna's occupation and her consensus was more than enough to end the conclave prematurely. However, Nasuada knew that her reaction had initiated suspicion. And that would bother her a lot, if she wasn't so panicked.

Trianna wasn't waiting for her outside the Hall as the citizens who ask for an audience do, because she was ordered to not adandon her obligations, not even for a single moment. So Nasuada found herself almost running in the corridor –without even noticing- with the herald and two guards following her concerned.

Luckily, she didn't need to go too far... Her private apartments were also located close to her office and the Glass Hall. Reaching outside her bedroom, she opened the door without waiting for a servant to open it for her and entered the room in rush. "Everyone stay outside!" she ordered her followers, closing the door in their faces -almost literally. With a few strides, she crossed her spacious,royal bedroom and stood before another door, a door that didn't lead her to the corridor, but to a second, smaller room.

It was already swung open revealing a small bed, made for a child, with a figure curled up on it and the background of the grey sky outside a wide window. Near its left side, Trianna was cleaning the floor with a filthy piece of cloth: someone had vomited. Again. The witch looked up as soon as she sensed the presence of the Queen. Two dark crescents were hung beneath her eyes. "Your Majesty... forgive me! I called you because I had no other choice... she asked to see you."

Hearing her voice, the figure that was laying on the bed moved downward the fluffy blankets, revealing a dark-haired head and a pair of piercing violet eyes. "You came" said Elva breathing heavily. The symbol of Gedwëy Ignasia on her forehead had faded, looking like an infected scar. The girl sat up on the bed and the Queen noticed that her hands were trembling slightly. "You didn't come in the morning" she said, smiling disappointed. Her voice had lost its usual creepy connotation. It sounded analogous to her age, but tired and as quite as a whisper.

"Of course I came" said Nasuada approaching her "I came this morning but you were sleeping" she explained. Trianna had finished with the floor and she was now mixing some herbs on a table at the other side of the nursery. Elva threw some furtive glances at her as Nasuada sat on the edge of her bed. "How do you feel today?" she asked, trying to sound a little bit cheerful.

"Worse than yesterday and better than tomorrow..." replied Elva with a wry expression. "I threw up very early today. Were you with _them_ again?"

She uttered the word with a hint of disgust that made Nasuada smile unexpectedly. "Yes, I was with my counselors again. I know that you have great sympathy for them."

"Deep down, you know that I don't dislike them less than you do."

"Alas" said the Queen. "But even so, I don't have the privilege of showing my likes and my dislikes."

"And I do not envy you for that..." said the little witch. She threw another fleeting look at Trianna, who seemed nonchalant to them and then asked quitely: "Why did you have a conclave so early today?"

The young ruler left a slow but deep sigh of frustration. "The Detector, I told you yesterday... It arrived this morning as we had planned, but... it doesn't work."

Elva covered her mouth with her hand immediately and Nasuada thought that she would vomit again, but she realized soon that the little witch was just trying to hold back her laughter. She didn't look surprised or sad. "I'm glad I made your day" said Nasuada lifting her eyebrows.

Elva lowered her hand and made a failed attempt to drown her smile before speaking. "This day will be celebrated by many magicians in this country."

"Don't play with my pain... I don't think that we'll resolve this issue anytime soon, but the question is whether we can find a solution before the Elves lose their patience. Otherwise, we can't repair the Detector ourselves..."

"Why do you worry so much?" asked Elva. "The Elves have more free time than they let us think. Why do you worry that they will lose their patience? The sense of time for them is very different from our own"

Nasuada frowned. "Since you were sick, you missed several conclaves, including the previous one. You haven't seen how our likeable fellows were acting..." she took a deep breath. "These people are not counselors... they talk as if we're free to threaten everyone. You had to hear what Falberd and Umerth were saying to Arya, some minutes ago! You're right, the Elves are patient creatures, but the understanding that we receive exists only because Arya knows us personally and is quite experienced on recognizing human stupidity..."

Elva left a naughty laugh that after a while resulted to a hoarse cough. "Who was in our side? Was it only the Council of Elders?"

"Of course not!" exclaimed Nasuada. "I'd be crazy if I had walk in there all alone with this kind of delegation... Jörmundur was with me and so was Lady Lucretia. And because of Trianna's absence – and my reluctancy to be only with two serious consultants by my side – Endymion was present, too."

The two eyes at the color of amethyst opened widely from surprise. "You put this old man in the council?"

"Elva!" she scolded her. "Don't be crabby... He's trustworthy. Why shouldn't he be in the council?"

The little witch grimanced. "He's secretive. He could be hiding something."

"You'd be the first to feel it. The first. But when he first came to us you didn't..."

"Yes, yes I know" she said interrupting her. "He's just... peculiar. Even for me."

"But he proves his faith to the Crown daily with his services. After all, he's not new here." replied the Queen and stood up. "I admit that initially even I had difficulties on trusting him, even for the most minor tasks. But it 's been a while since then. Any doubt that I used to have was dissolved slowly over the passing time."

"But don't you wonder why is he so... cranky?"

"Would it be fine for you if I'd say that my servants' personal life is none of my business?"

"Come on!" said the little witch and her eyes grew abnormally 'till they became almost babyish. When she saw that Nasuada had crossed her arms on her chest, she gave up. "Oh well, whatever you say. At least, I wasn't forced to smell Lady Lucretia's perfume today."

The Queen didn't try to hide her smile at this remark, even if she didn't approve it. Though she knew that the eccentricities of Lady Lucretia were a frequent topic of gossip at the court, she always had respect for the old lady and admired her indifference to others' rude comments. She bent carefully and covered Elva with her blanket. "Try to sleep a little bit, it might help you with the nausea. I gotta go now, but if you need me or..." _or feel that my life is in danger_ "feel sick…"

"...I'll say it to Trianna and she 'll say it to you. Of course, Your Majesty" she replied lowering her head before lying down. "I'll be fine by the day of the Anniversary"

Her phrase was vague before it shook Nasuada. The day of the Anniversary... A list of countless tasks made its appearance in her mind. With all these expectations and the ultimate frustration for the Detector, she had almost forgotten that the day of the Anniversary was near. "I'll come to visit you again in a few hours, little lady. Get well soon."

Turning to leave, she beckoned to Trianna to follow her outside. "Well?" She asked when the witch closed gently the door behind them. "How was she when she woke up?"

"Your Majesty" Trianna began with her head bowed. "When she woke up she was better than any other morning... the fever had fallen. And she even asked for food! However, I didn't let her devour her meal... I was afraid that eating uncontrollably again after so long would hurt her. But, in the names of gods – if they exist- now I don't know if I did right. Just some minutes ago she started feeling sick! And the tremor wouldn't stop..." She looked timidly into the Queen's eyes and Nasuada could see that the witch was telling the truth and that she was really worried for Elva, especially after taking care of her as if she was her own child. "With all due respect, I want your permission to go to the market. I think that I will need some more herbs and medicines" she said uneasily.

Dismayed by what she heard, the Queen nodded. "You know better. Go and get whatever is necessary. Five soldiers will follow you, but be careful: do not delay. I want you to be by her side whenever I can't be and I don't want her to be left alone with people she doesn't know. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"You're free to go."

Without wasting a minute, the witch bowed hurriedly and walked away, but once she opened the door, someone else slipped into the room, ignoring the guards' protest outside. "Let him in" said Nasuada when she recognized the elder. Endymion stepped aside letting Trianna leave and stood with his head bowed in front of the Queen 'till they were left alone. When the door was closed again, he looked at her right into the eyes. "Forgive me for the way I walked in, Your Majesty. There's a serious topic that troubles me and you are the only person who can enlighten me" he said, entering straight to the point.

"And obviously, this topic is more important than my rest. Am I right?"

The question found him unprepared, but after a second he continued undeterred. "Your Majesty... Would it be too intrusive of me to ask you what is going on with Elva?"

Nasuada turned her back to him and sat down in one of her armchairs_. I wish I knew what's going on with her._ She wished someone could tell her that the girl was just sick and that she'd feel better soon. She wished she could talk freely with someone about this issue but she couldn't, for there was a possibility in which Elva's malaise was not the result of an illness. Maybe it had nothing to do with her health. Maybe it was something that involved her charisma: a warning. "Why are you so interested, Endymion?" she asked leaving a slow sigh.

"Why isn't she always with you as she should be? Her presence means a lot to your safety..."

"I am perfectly aware of this." _...Unfortunately_. "As I said to Jörmundur, Elva herself decided that it would be needless for her to be with me during our sessions and all of my public appearances, since she can notify me on time if there's some risk, only when she thinks that it is necessary."

"But this explanation is... inadequate." he replied, as if he had nothing better to say. When Nasuada's gaze hardened, he hastened to add. "Of course, I do not want to offend your opinion, nor do I doubt your decision, but let me I have some concerns"

"Elva, even when she's not standing right behind me twenty-four hours per day, is always able to inform me for any eventuality before it is too late. There's nothing to worry about."

The counselor gasped and continued to look determined but lost, as if he was trying to find the right words. "So... the adjournment of the conclave was... Did Elva try to warn you about something?" he asked finally.

This was the first question that tortured her mind since she heard that Trianna requested an audience. The little witch was bad in health, nothing had changed for some weeks, but that particular day she had asked for Nasuada. She asked the Queen to leave her position and duties for a while. Was there really a risk? Or did Elva feel alone? Unprotected? "Trianna requested an audience because of a case that I entrusted to her a few weeks ago. For reasons that I am not willing to share, I considered this case more important than watching my servants insult our allies, so I asked for adjournment. As it seems, Arya had the same thoughts and she showed no objection. How is this related to Elva, Endymion?"

"When you asked for the adjournment of the conclave, you yourself mentioned that you should visit Elva." he replied coolly. "And if my opinion has any value for you, it looked like Trianna's occupation was more than important. You were panicked in front of everyone."

_Blast it_. "I was concerned because there might have been a problem. I didn't expect Trianna to inform me so fast about this issue. And yes, I visited Elva because she helps Trianna. This is one of the reasons why she's not always with me." The lies flowed from her mouth so easily that looked real, surprising her.

The counselor didn't stop, though. "Is that why Trianna awaited for you here instead of..."

"I feel that I've been interrogated, Endymion." she threw coldly, interrupting him. Truth to be said, she appreciated and trusted him, but at that moment the old man was asking things that shouldn't be learned and she wanted to get rid of him.

Indeed, there was something in her voice that made it sound angry and her look was harder than usual. These things made him understand that he was unwanted. He lowered his eyes humbly and took a step back. "Please, forgive me for my tactlessness. I will let you relax as you wish and I will check whether our visitors have everything they need. Unless you want me to do something else"

"No" she said, nodding towards the door. "You may leave"

Without bringing further objections, Endymion headed for the door, his cloak dragged heavy behind him. As the guards closed once again the door of her room, some of Elva's words sprang in the qeen's mind. _Secretive. Peculiar. Cranky._

And simple as that, her eyelids closed slowly and she fell asleep on her armchair.

-OOO-

"Milady!"

Her eyes opened at once, as if she was awake and waited for the next trouble to come. She breathed rushed 'till she found out that Farica had nudged her. Her handmaiden stood back and stared at her uneasily when she finally saw that she had woken her up.

"What...? What happened?" asked the Queen once she regained her consciousness. She couldn't be sleeping for too many hours.

"A tragedy, a great tragedy, Milady" said Farica bowing her head. "Something horrible happened in the Royal Gardens, just some minutes ago!" she spoke quickly and nervously, her voice trembling.

"Horrible?" the Queen stood up immediately.

"Milady... Jörmundur and Lady Lucretia were walking in the Gardens but then someone attacked them! Lady Lucretia dodged the arrow, but Jörmundur... the second arrow hit him very close to the heart! His wound is severe!"

* * *

_"And what now?"  
"I have no idea, but I'm sure that it's someone from the Council…"  
"And what about Elva? What's happening to her?"_

* * *

_**__Disclaimer:I only own the characters and the plot I came up with._  
_Many thanks to Unique F. and Peaches for their help:)__**_


	4. How to remain unnoticed

**3\. How to remain unnoticed  
**

* * *

_"I know it was you, don't deny it!"_

* * *

The velvet piece of cloth that was hiding Lady Lucretia's face was darker than the night sky and often made the Queen wonder how the elder woman could see her surroundings.

Lady Lucretia was a respectable personage with a tragic story. Back in the day, when the Varden had secret supporters in almost every city of the country, she was working as a skillful spy for them at the court of the king. But unfortunately, one of the courtiers discovered her true intentions... He, a demented man he was, choose to punish her himself by locking her into one of the most neglected and long forgotten underground dungeons of Urû'baen, instead of informing the king about the arrest of a traitor. Not even the guards were aware of her existence, which meant that she had food and water whenever her chastiser allowed her to. She had no one to talk to for months and her disappearance had been noticed only a few days after the battle of Farthen Dûr. Nobody knew what had happened to her and she was thought to be missing for too long.

She survived without losing her mind in that hole until the day of the Victory, the day when the world cast off the evil king. Many of the prisoners were rescued by Varden, but when the rebels arrived at the area where Lady Lucretia was held, the entire corridor had already burst into flames, making it even harder to reach her. They only realized that there was someone in one of the cells by accident! Even when they finally managed to get her out alive, they found out that the fire had left its own marks on her face, just like her imprisonment scarred her soul. Since then, very few people had seen her without her dark, velvet cover and they'd all agreed to help and serve her, giving all the honors and the respect she was deprived of. Her hands were also hidden inside of soft, black gloves... Her voice was never rushed,a little bit rough, and sounded more like a screech. She was always followed by a bizarre scent which could be great in smaller quantities but Nasuada wasn't in fond of it in excessive doses. Although many courtiers and advisers were spreading rumors about her weird mannerism and quirks, Lady Lucretia was proved -both with her words and acts- to be a trustworthy person. In addition, she was a member of the Council of Humans, on behalf of the spies of the old era.

That day, she was sitting on an bulky armchair in Jörmundur's study. Five guards were standing just behind her and a small table with a glass of water and a vial of alcohol on top of it was placed nearby, remaining untouched. Behind Jörmundur's desk, Nasuada could hardly pull her eyes away from the counselor. Despite everything she's been through, Lady Lucretia did not only dodge a pointed arrow that was meant to kill her, but also showed remarkable composure by alerting the guards and making sure that her unfortunate colleague would be transferred in a safe place as soon as possible. Only her trembling hands could betray that she'd been attacked.

Jörmundur on the other hand was in a critical condition. He was laying unconscious in the room next door, where a couple of the Queen's healers took care of him and his few relatives was keeping him company, concerned about his health. The Queen felt shame while thinking of them. How could it ever be acceptable for her to be unable to protect one of her own consultants, possibly the most proficient of all? How did this happen in the Gardens, within the walls of the Palace? And only about a week before the Anniversary... She saw Jörmundur's wife shaking heavily from the sobs while his eldest son was trying vainly to console her. He couldn't help but fear for his father's fate, but at the same time he couldn't risk losing his temper. The Queen however had no courage to confront them for a second time.

With slow moves and pursed lips, Nasuada unfolded the hessian pieces that the guards had left on the desk. Two arrows were coarsely wrapped with them: the first one had an phenomenally unused,clear edge, but slightly battered feathers, while the other one was covered with the deep,red shade of dried blood. It was removed from Jörmundur's body a few minutes ago.

The Queen looked at them, disgusted. "They have my emblem" she said touching the feather of the first arrow. A tiny phoenix with golden wings was painted carefully on it. "Both of them" she noted coldly. "There are at least two hundred guards inside and outside of the palace carrying arrows like these. Am I wrong?"

"No,Your Majesty." said one of the guards. "These weapons were made after your Royal Order and should have been allotted only to the members of the Guard. No one else could have the same or similar..."

"The Gardens, as a part of the Palace, are guarded strictly, too. Right?" she asked, interrupting him.

"But of course..."

"I should not assume that my own guards are so incompetent that they can harm my most needed servants, should I?"

The guard rose his gaze surprised and lowered it again, instantly ashamed. "No!Under no circumstances... Your Majesty."

Nasuada wrapped up the two arrows furiously. "Interrogate anyone who works in the forges and whoever is responsible for the distribution of arms at the Guard. Also, increase the patrols in the Gardens. I will give further orders later, but for now, leave me alone with Her Ladyship."

Some of the guards clutched their chews before bowing and leaving the room. The two servants who were always standing by the door didn't move, but they followed the guards after a nod from the Queen. When the sound of their steps became distant, all that could be heard was the muffled cries of Jörmundur's wife, coming from the other side of the wall. Once in a while, the voice of her son could also be heard, trembling from the constant effort to sound steady. The healers were either whispering or doing their job silently. Lady Lucretia's veil moved faintly as she leaned tired toward the source of the sorrowful noises. "I could be in his place. Maybe I should have been…" she said with her strained voice.

It made the Queen shudder. "You could be both safe and secured"

"Or the opposite" added the counselor. "But it's pointless to challenge our fate. Let's just hope that we'll always be ready for what the future holds." The black decorative lace at the edges of the velvet shone dimly when she lowered her head humbly. The Queen let the deep breath that she was holding for quite some time and closed her eyes. Who and why. Two words that had shred her mind as if it was nothing but a rag. Of course, she knew that she couldn't be in favor for everyone, but that couldn't explain such an attack, an attack against two important advisers and helpers of hers, an indirect threat that could possibly be the reason why Elva was sick and was suffering, day and night... "Is there anyone whom you suspect, my Lady?"

"I'd be lying if I'd say no" replied the noblewoman. "But my answer would be equally embarrassing."

The Queen opened her eyes in surprise. "Embarrassing enough to stay unsaid, despite the consequencies? Worth to risk your own safety?"

"No, not that much your Majesty... but embarrassing enough to ask you not to share it with third parties, unless you consider it absolutely necessary"

"Why is all this secrecy?" asked Nasuada, raising an eyebrow.

"You see... I was trained to be a good spy once, but I never studied diplomacy. One of the few things I've learned in recent years though, as a consultant in the Court,is that badmouthing my colleagues behind their backs is highly inappropriate."

"Are you suggesting that someone from the Council..."

"For an issue like this, I would not dare to suggest anything" said the woman, almost offended. "I'm only explaining you the reasons why I am afraid to speak out..."

"Not when you are talking to me" reassured the Queen. "Neither did I study diplomacy. But one of the few things I've learned in recent years as a leader, is that inappropriate moves are an integral part of politics. Well?"

Her Ladyship remained silent for a while and when she started talking again her husky voice was hesitant. "You must have noticed that as well... Some of your advisors do not... do not show any particular zeal for their duties. Quite often, they seem unhappy with your decisions, the way you encounter them, the preference you show to Jörmundur's opinions instead of theirs. You obviously understand what I mean."

Alas, she did. "But the members of the Council of Elders were always envious and hard to work with."

"Well of course, but… Forgive me, for I cannot refer to anyone by name, since I cannot understand who would summon so much hatred either but... I would be blind if I hadn't seen how my colleagues are reacting to our recent conclaves... especially the one that preceded the attack."

Recalling the earlier session discouraged the Queen once again. "Given that their behavior can not go unnoticed, your suspicions are reasonable. Nobody could misunderstand your views"

"I am grateful for your understanding, Your Majesty. I'm already ashamed for talking disrespectfully about them. They've been your advisers for longer than I'll ever be and you've been through a lot with them, despite their occasional differences" The velvet moved again as Lady raised her head. Nasuada guessed that the eyes of the old woman were staring at hers, even though she couldn't see them. "I believe that Jörmundur was the only target of the attack. He usually goes alone for a walk at the Gardens. I found myself with him just because I wanted to share these concerns... The fact that the culprit choose the time and place with such accuracy cannot be a coincidence. Also, whoever aimed that arrow at me had clearly missed because of his surprise to see me there. Apparently, I wasn't counted and this saved my life. I lack the agility of my youth and I wouldn't escape so easily in any other case. But these details will bother the Guard... I just felt it was my duty to let you know"

"Please, do never hesitate. Your comments are always apt and welcome." said the Queen encouragingly. "I'm sure you can't avoid the Guard's questioning, but you have my permission to rest until they reach you"

Her Ladyship got up from her armchair. "If you don't need me for anything else, I would like go to my chambers already. I'm afraid that the current events didn't leave me any strength."

"Of course. You can go"

The consultant left quietly, letting the Queen sink in her thoughts. Nasuada sat up on her seat and closed her eyes, hoping that she wouldn't fall asleep again. It was an improper habit that she'd been carrying those last few months, but fortunately, only Farica and Elva had discovered it. However, at that time it was impossible to sleep, as only doubts and questions were wandering in her mind. How was that planned and when did it start? Was it really coming from someone within the palace? Someone from the Guard or the Court? And what about poor Elva? She discarded immediately the possibility of keeping the young girl close. Her health was erratic and if anyone knew about it, there would be only a word to describe the Queen: vulnerable. Also, even if Elva was just sick, without indicating any kind of threat -which seemed unlikely as the time was passing by- everyone in the palace would be concerned, as unsettled as the Queen's thoughts, as unsure as Endymion's words.

She opened her eyes as if she'd woken up from a terrible nightmare. She'd cry from uncertainty rather than think rational at the time. She stood up and straightened her dress, being as calm as possible. Because that's how she should be. With crawling steps, she approached Jörmundur's room. The noise was more intense by the door, the crying, the whispers... the silence and then all of it, all over again. She opened the door without knocking and stepped inside before any of the healers had the time to snap at her to get out, before she had the time to change her mind.

Inside the room, apart from the wife and the son of the injured, there were also four healers around his bed. Everyone turned his heard towards her. The healers greeted her with brief nods before they returned to their job, silently and without complaints, but things were harder with Jörmundur's relatives: both the young boy and the woman had turned their back to the bed and stood in front of the Queen, heads bowed, waiting for her word. The boy couldn't be older than fifteen. He stood perfectly still, with as much fight as he could hold and a ghostly face. His mother was a heartbreaking sight. Her hair was stuck on the face with sweat and tears. Her shoulders were trembling incessantly and she could barely stand on her own. She finally submitted to the sobs that were gathered in her throat and began to cry unstoppably. The tremors wouldn't retreat and the wretched woman fell to her knees before Nasuada, taking her hand in hers. Her son rushed to help her up but she tried to catch the Queen's glance. Nasuada shuddered shamefully again seeing those eyes. Dark like gunpowder, they were burning from the pain and were swollen from the countless tears. The woman just stared pleadingly at the Queen, without saying anything at all. Then she got up with the help of her son and wept in his arms.

_This shouldn't have happened._ thought Nasuada, staring hopelessly at Jörmundur. He was lying with his eyes closed and his breathing faint. _It shouldn't_. She walked out of the room just like she'd entered –like a stranger- leaned against the wall, slowly lowered herself to the floor and let a few tears run on her cheeks.

* * *

_"I told you to be careful! __How could you be so __reckles__s?__"_

* * *

_**__Disclaimer:I only own the characters and the plot I came up with._  
_Many thanks to Unique F. and Peaches for their help:)__**_


	5. How to set a trap

**4\. How to set a trap**

* * *

_"As you ordered ... our servant left overnight and will find them before it's too late ..."_

* * *

The following days were equally dull and full of suspicion. The investigation for the attack at the Gardens was as fruitless as the efforts of the healers to improve Jörmundur's condition, who'd fallen into a deep coma and every breath of his seemed to be his last. To Queen's displeasure, some healers admitted that they were surprised the counselor was still alive. His family was now permanently in his room and his wife's health went from bad to worse. His son was the epitome of pride and let no emotion be shown on his face. The members of the Council of Elders kept their distance from both the injured and the Queen. Sabra and Falberd were in their chambers during the incident, while Umerth and Elessari were with Vanir, Phinaleah and some other Elven ambassadors. Of course, that couldn't mean anything for anyone of them, because Nasuada knew that they'd never dare to do such a shameful and dirty act with their own hands. Whoever was responsible had certainly paid someone else... However, no accusations were declared openly against the council's members.

Any matter of parley was frozen indefinitely. Arya showed her surprise and sadness for Jörmundur and was eager to send some of her best healers for him... but Nasuada knew that this offer was only a sign of formal consideration and that the Elves don't make such favors out of pure magnamity. Unwilling to abuse the other Queen's understanding, she refused politely and only asked from Arya to give her some time before the discussions for the Detector could start again. After all, it would take weeks for the healers from Ellesmira to arrive and there were already Elves in the palace who made Humans annoyingly cautious. Furthermore, a large group of Elves -with Arya among them- was already on its way to Illiria for the Anniversary.

Elva's condition was thankfully stable. The vomiting was less frequent, which meant that Trianna's herbs did what they were supposed to, but the fever remained always at an alarming level.

With this chaos, less than a week was left before the celebration of the Anniversary. Three years had almost passed since Varden's victory against the Empire, but the Queen had only two trustworthy helpers, Lady Lucretia and Endymion, and it was admittedly hard to control so many issues before such a big feast. Even if the Anniversary had been celebrated only twice before, there was already a series of ceremonies to be followed... The festive mood would last three days and everyone would enjoy food, wine and music in the palace and on the streets. And folks' joy and imagination could rarely be limited to songs or dances: incredible stories were already spread about an army of Dragons and Riders who would return from their fortress and bring all kinds of wealth from their distant new lands. Of course, that was next to impossible. The very few young Dragon Riders that existed were taken too far away for their training and it was too early for them to return home. For now, the only person of their axiom in Alagaesia was Arya.

On the first day, all of the leaders of Alagaesia would arrive to Illiria, the capital of Humans, as guests of the Queen. On the second day, noblemen and ladies of the Court would hand out golden coins to every child of the city, as a symbol of luck and prosperity. The third day was dedicated to some courtiers' brainwave that threatened to turn into a serious concern for Nasuada's counselors in a few years and had been a real nuisance for her from the very beginning: the famous "Corte for the Queen" where ambitious lords or romantic suitors appeared as candidates for -what else?- to court the Queen. Even the thought that she had to dance with all these strangers -after she'd gracefully reject them- was unbearable. She hated dancing, let alone in front of people in the arms of unknown, arrogant, young men. The fact that some rich noblemen were competing each other at impressing her as if she was a five-year-old was disgusting, yet she had to endure it for the sake of all those people who were celebrating that day. She had to entertain her subjects at least once per year.

That clouded morning, five days before the Anniversary, the Queen was waiting her first visitors. The few members of the nomads' tribes who were sharing the same blood with Nasuada were also invited, even if they once led her to the Trial of the Long Knives. Before proceeding to the gates to welcome them, Her Majesty took her time to walk through the Gardens. She's approached for the tenth time the place where the mortal arrow pierced Jörmundur's chest. Nothing had changed. The flowers hadn't wilted and even stood stubbornly against the cold breeze. The thin fog wasn't enough to scare the butterflies away and the color hadn't drained from their wings just yet. The scent of the rain was poured on the ground and the morning moisture had soaked the cobblestone path. _This is not the right place for someone to die._ Thought the Queen. _But he almost did. He almost ..._

"Your Majesty"

Endymion's voice made her turn around startled. Seeing him, she regained her serious facade and looked at him strictly. "Endymion"

The old man cleared his throat before he spoke. "I am not meant to make you rush, but it would be impolite to let your guests wait. They might be here any moment."

Her eyes turned back to the small path between the flower-beds. "Am I unfair, Endymion?" she asked softly.

Although she didn't look at him, she could almost feel his stunned gaze pinning her back. "My Queen... why would you have such a query?"

"Alas if I know." she answered. "Tell me though... I never really asked you what you think of me, though I know the others' opinion. What kind of Queen am I?" she striped every hint of formality from her words.

"My Queen, if anyone who doesn't know you learn that you torture your mind with such questions, they'd tell that you are…exhausted. Please, try to not give this kind of food for thought."

She faced him with a meager smile."Let's go this way." She said pointing to the narrow passage. When he approached her and walked by her side, she said. "You sound like Jörmundur, Endymion"

He continued with his head bowed, limping slightly. "Apparently, you have two overprotective elders in your council, your Majesty. Have patience with us." He said in an encouraging tone.

Another smile was formed on her lips before it froze momentarily after an unpleasant thought. "If he lives. If Jörmundur lives. Then you'll be two."

"Of course he will!" rushed Endymion. "Jörmundur is a loyal advisor, but you know it better than I do. He knows that it is too early to leave you alone. He will stay right next to you. "

"He knows? You speak as if a man who may stands outside death's door can have consciousness... "

"Even if he doesn't, you do" he replied, without appearing to notice that he had almost been rude to the Queen. "You shall not make negative thoughts. For your citizens and especially for your own peace of mind, which I am sure that you will need in the coming days. "

"Do you suggest that we should hope for his recovery?"

"Whether you want to hope or not, this is your decision to make. You know the risk. But despair is something that your position forbids you to feel."The old man paused for awhile and stared. "Forgive me if I'm being rude... I suspect that something is going on with Elva. Whether I'm right or wrong, I might never know. But if something is actually happening... then you hide almost perfectly, Milady. Please, try to do the same with your concerns about Jörmundur. Try to show the same composure. You are the hope for many lives, do not let yourself be seen as fragile."

She stood beside him, breathing deeply. "I know that your words is an advice that I should always keep in mind, but it also sounds like a threat. Really, how many people can be hurt by a weakness of mine?"

The old man stayed silent, either because he knew the answer was riveting or because he wasn't eager to answer. They continued to walk in silence for some more minutes until another thought crept in Nasuada's mind. "Do you have a family, counselor?"

The question, though had been made in the past, obscured once again the face of the old man with an unprecedented apathy. "A few relatives of mine choose to build their life away from the capital. As for my own family, I never pursued to make one. I never had a wife and children. With due respect, why do you ask me, Your Majesty? "

"Just thinking about it... this term has me wondering since the moment I saw Jörmundur's relatives, after the attack. To have people who love you so... painfully and... who can make you feel safe..." she didn't know how else to describe it. Love and caressing, those two were what she received generously from her father, the only family she ever had. Yet she knew that the future was holding something less beautiful than that. "Someday I'll have to make my own family. I have a mentor who is dying and will probably leave me alone, regardless I'm ready or not, and this country needs heirs." she said in one breath, without a second thought.

Endymion was stunned. Even when he was surprised by something, he'd never let it show and every reaction of his was characterized by mediocrity. But at that time the counselor paused for a second time, looked at her with eyes full of wonder and mouth slightly ajar. His eyebrows were lifted in a way that his puzzled expression seemed funny. Despite the paradoxic discussion, the Queen left a light laugh when she saw him."Endymion... forgive me, but you rarely have such a reaction."

He tried to hide his surprise by lowering his gaze. "I admit that I'm genuinely surprised, your Majesty. Never before had you mentioned the possibility of a marriage and having heirs is something you don't need to think just yet. After all, you only turned twenty some months ago..."

"Perhaps" she added smiling "Blame my mood for this remark. Also, "Corte for the Queen" is closer than I'd wish. Have I mention that I hate it? "

The counselor had still a solemn look, his eyes almost gleaming at hearing her words. "It is hard to imagine you married to a husband, surrounded by children... but that doesn't mean that this role is unfitting for you. Even your enemies would see that any attempt to rebel against you won't be that simple if you have a family by your side." They kept moving. "I do also dislike the Corte, Your Majesty."

Within a few minutes they were near the gates. Their visitors didn't appear anywhere near. The Queen was relieved that her relatives hadn't arrived yet. Relatives, what a strange word. Jörmundur's wife and son, who were sitting beside him day and night were called "relatives" The members of the family Nasuada would have to make sooner or later in order to consolidate her position would also be called "relatives". The same applied for her uncle, Fadawar, who had challenged her with the Trial of the Long Knives before the Varden could even count their victories at the battlefields. In the end, not all of our relatives are truly related to us.

Since the Trial, Nasuada had seen her uncle three times,once at the coronation ceremony and twice at the two previous Anniversaries. As the leader of the Varden, she acquired the leadership of Fadawar's tribes after beating him at the Trial, but as the Queen of Alagaesia she gave back to her uncle a part of his old powers. She felt no sympathy for him, nor was her move a gift of kindness. Her new responsibilities had fill her mind good enough and she just wanted to get rid of minor obligations, so she didn't hesitate to make an offer to her maternal tribe, although she never was a fan of nepotism. That was also proven in the past and her uncle would be careless to forget it. That's why their relationship was a fragile thread, which, for the sake of politics, had bright shades. Cold smiles, formal discussions and hollow compliments filled their akin gaps.

When the counselor and her Majesty approached the lined up group of guards waiting at the gates, Nasuada felt the first drop on her face. The weather hadn't change, nor did it seem to get better any time soon. That would be the first rainy Anniversary for the capital. Another drop fell on her cheek, and when she saw Endymion extending his hand out of his thick mantel and looking at the gray sky, she knew it wasn't just her idea. "A rain is coming, isn't it?" she asked.

"I'm afraid that this is not gonna be simple rain but real storm."he said sounding sure. "Your guests shall arrive in a couple of minutes, otherwise they'll be caught in bad weather and you will have to wait for them inside the palace."

She didn't like the idea. She knew that it'd be more fitting to welcome her uncle in the Throne Room or even in the Glass Hall, but she always preferred to avoid unnecessary preparations. Two more drops followed. "How do you know it'll be a storm and not just a drizzle?" Three drops.

"Instinct." he replied.

Three drops, thicker than the previous ones. "I see that your instict might be right." she said. "Maybe it's better to go inside."

"Counselor! Hey you, old man!"A child's voice stopped them before they turned their back to the guards. Nasuada saw a boy, not older than twelve, who was running from the street directly to the gates. Some guards tried to catch him but he was small-boned and quick. His brown hair were dirty, like his clothes and shoes, as if he had stumbled into a pit of mud.

"Kid?" Endymion recognized him. The drops were falling more frequently now, stronger and thicker and many. A storm would follow, there was no doubt. "What happened, kid?" asked Endymion when the boy stood before him gasping. He saw Nasuada,bowed clumsily and then turned to Endymion. "Master, there are thieves outside the city! The farmers found some broken carriages... out of the walls... those that belong to the goldsmiths, and they were all empty! And there are people nearby... but they are all dead!"

* * *

_"If you were a thief, where would you hide this?"_

* * *

**_Disclaimer:I only own the characters and the plot I came up with.  
_****___Many thanks to Unique F. and Peaches for their help:)___**


	6. How to sow discord

**5\. How to sow discord**

* * *

_"Why not intervene now?"_

* * *

Goldsmiths' carriages differed from the usual carts that merchants used for their wares. Externally, they were very similar to courtial carriages, and that alone was more than enough to draw the attention of any aspiring thief. That was why nobody was traveling with such vehicles in the province - or at least, nobody who was more careful than confident. On the inside, however, even the earnest man of all would be speechless in awe and envy:the cushions, embroidered with silken threads, and the soft covers with their striking colors were only a poor sight compared to the contents of the chests under the seats! Beneath the silver lids, heavy locks made out of alloys of metal were keeping goldsmiths' precious cargo away from hungry eyes and strangers' hands.

Three such carriages could be seen from the top of Ilirea's walls, destroyed at the middle of the small plain that separated the Hadarac desert from the city. Even from distance, one wouldn't need binoculars to see that all of them were fallen on one side, with their broken wheels hanging at the mercy of the wind.

It wasn't hard to guess the identity of the owner. The only folks that could ever compete the Dwarves in metalworking or jewelry crafting were the Wandering Tribes of Alagaesia. In fact, the Queen herself belonged to the tribe of the goldsmiths from her mother's side. She knew that the unlucky travelers who had been heading to the capital were no others than her uncle's Fadawar servants, and possibly Fadawar himself, the only person of her own blood and yet the person whom she'd wish to not be related with.

Nasuada had ordered a group of men of the Guard and Du Vrangr Gata to approach the remnants of the attack and find out whatever was left to be found. From the first brief reports she'd received, she learned that her uncle was lying dead beneath his own carriage and there was about a dozen of unidentified corpses around the place. Also, the horses had disappeared and so did their footprints due to the heavy rain. The chests on the carriages were all empty. No matter what the goldsmiths wanted to gift to the Queen, it was gone thanks to the skills of an undoubtedly experienced thief.

The gifts were usually jewelries. ''The more shiny, the more powerful'' the goldsmiths used to say. The soft, pure gold, elaborately carved and turned into any form of wearable masterpiece, was a commodity that could be hardly given generously, even in such circumstances. Fadawar was trying to show his fondness for his youngest niece, indeed. On each of the two previous Anniversaries he'd given to her, along with other gifts, a platinum tiara, made by himself, embellished with tiny gemstones. The goldsmiths were saying that leaders must have as many crowns as the days of their reign. _What an irrational and extravagant belief._ the Queen had once thought troubled. Either way, she'd always thank her uncle for his generosity.

Hours after her walk with Endymion, Nasuada was sitting by Elva's bed. She'd ordered Trianna to leave and help the Guard wherever she could, so she had some time to be alone with the little witch and take care of her by herself for a while. Elva was sleeping, her forehead melting from fever while weird expressions were appearing once in a while on her face. Nasuada didn't dare to wake her up because she could guess that the child wouldn't sleep like this for much longer and would wake up on her own soon or later. After about half of an hour, Elva blinked her eyes, still dizzy from her dreams. Her weak gaze fell on the Queen and she gave her a drowsy smile. "Your Majesty... I heard that someone whom you deeply disliked had bad fortune while I was sleeping. Is it true?"

The Queen smiled sadly. "You were awake when Trianna was told so, weren't you?"

"It was impossible to sleep with all this fuss around me" The little witch sat up on her bed. "I suppose you wanted to ask me something?"

"You know what I'd like to know." replied the Queen quietly. "But no one knows if you can give me the answer."

"Ask me then."

She looked solemnly. "Could the attack at the Gardens be connected with this robbery? Could it be the same person hiding behind these two different events? "

"Different?" Elva lifted her eyebrow. "If you thought for once that these incidents are totally unrelated, you wouldn't make this question,would you? Because despite all of their differences, they have a something in: you. Both victims were related to _you_ and you will be _negatively_ affected by their loss. So the question is: are you threatened by a conspiracy, your Majesty? "

Nasuada remained still but worried after that comment. Elva had revealed her greatest fear, what she did not want to admit or even to think. The circumstances were very different... the attack against the counselors took place inside the palace -much to her shame and resentment- and resulted to the severe injury of a man with prominent position at the Court and a special place at Her Majesty's list with faithful servants. On the other hand, her uncle, a person who was as close as a stranger to her, died just outside her city while he was coming for the sole purpose of visiting her. "How can you preclude that it was a well-planned robbery? It's a common secret that the few times when goldsmiths honor us with their presence, they carry a priceless charge..."

"You've been deceived if you thought that for longer than a second" replied Elva dryly. "When there are so many coincidences orbiting around a person who happens to hold power... then they're no coincidences at all. Especially, when it comes to something so unpleasant."

"But it doesn't make any sense! Even if there are rebels, the only thing they would accomplish with these acts would be making me take some measures, secure my safety... "

"Or makes you want to hide, feel threatened and get scared easily. Treat everything and everyone with suspicion to the point of turning against your own Council. Lose a great diplomat of yours and have your native tribe lamenting their leader, your uncle. That's exactly what's been accomplished so far." completed Elva. It was obvious that she could think of a thing or two to add but she stopped and stared at the Queen with glinting eyes. "Whoever or whatever it is, these acts are way more contemplative than you think. Indirect threats' charm is the fact that you never know who's next, but you know that even if it's not you, it'll be someone you care about or someone you're supposed to care about. I'm afraid that your current condition was predicted and desired.."

"Elva!" exclaimed Nasuada. She stood up from the edge of the bed and walked towards the window, looking at the damped view the storm had left behind. "Are you trying to scare me a little bit more, little one?"

"You're not getting scared that easily. And why would I need to try? You're..."

"I'm not."

"...already nervous. It's obvious. You don't know what to do and for the first time Jörmundur cannot advise you. As for the rest of the Council, everyone is either suspected or not deserving your absolute trust at the moment. A big celebration is just around the corner but your smiles will be shadowed by a possible danger. Some people will surely notice. And some others may try to exploit it..."

"Enough!" shouted Nasuada in the end.

Never before had she raised her voice like this to Elva. The little witch blinked, her eyes startled, and a bizarre sound escaped from her throat, as if she wanted to say something but suddenly changed her mind. Nasuada realized her mistake when she saw the two violet eyes shining otherworldly, looking even bigger, this time not because of the fever, but due to the gleam of blame. Elva covered herself with her blankets without saying a word.

"I'm sorry" whispered the Queen. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to... "

"The tone of your voice goes up and down like a ladder, Your Majesty" said the girl biting. Her child-like voice had disappeared and all that could be heard was the sharp scolding of an adult. Nasuada approached her and touched her shoulder gently but the girl jerked away. "If you want to ask for my honest opinion, have the courtesy to accept the truth, no matter how inconvenient it may sound."

The Queen dropped her arm and looked the little figure that was curled on the bed. Then she whispered that she was sorry for one last time and walked out of the room before losing her temper.

With nothing left to do in her bedroom, she unconsciously walked out in the hallway and heard the familiar curt stride of two guards who were following her to her study. She didn't hide her surprise when she saw Elessari, Sabrae and Lady Lucretia coming out from the Glass Hall.

The three noblewomen bowed modestly before Her Majesty and kept their eyes low. "My Ladies, what a surprise." said Nasuada, throwing an enquiring look at each one of them.

"Your Majesty" they all said simultaneously, with a hint of flutter. Sabrae, who was standing closer to the Queen, took the courage to raise her head. "Please, accept our condolences."

"Thank you." replied Nasuada blankly. "How come you visited the Glass Hall at this time of the day?"

Before Sabrae had any chance to speak, Lady Lucretia, who stood almost hidden behind her, answered first. "Excuse me, Your Majesty. We were talking about a decision I made recently and just now announced to my colleagues. I would inform you of my desire right after our discussion."

After Her Ladyship completed her sentence, the other two women looked relieved, but that wasn't enough to reduce the Queen's tension. "You found me then. We can talk about anything you wish in private. Follow me." She walked hastily away from the Glass Hall without greeting the two counselors who were left speechless behind and she could tell that Lady Lucretia was following her, along with her guards, by the sound of her slow, steady steps. When they arrived at the Queen's study, Nasuada ordered all of her servants out. She took a seat behind her desk and stared impatiently at the elder woman, who was standing several meters away, head still bowed. "Well? What is the decision I need to know about? "

Her Ladyship was hesitant and her shoulders were crunch, as if she was ashamed of something. The cover of her head moved gently while the cold breeze was coming through the window, spreading the counselor's weird aroma in the room and making the Queen feel nausea. "Your Majesty, I think it would be better for me to retire from the Council."

Nasuada's curiosity fell in like a house of cards and gave its place to a deafening, awkward silence. Her almond eyes were wide open and her eyebrows raised, forming two identical arcs. She remained completely still before finally sat slowly up. "What?" Unexpectedly enough to astound herself, her voice was not painted only with question but also with traces of anger and distrust that could reach the limits of exasperation. "How?" she tried to sound calmer. "Why? What led you to this decision?"

Lady Lucretia raised her head, as if she was looking straight into her eyes and said. "I do never tend to retreat, Your Majesty, but in this case, leaving the Council seems to be less harmful than continuing to serve you as an advisor. It is more evident than ever that... I am unwelcome."

"Unwelcome by whom?" she demanded to know. "Why did you discuss this issue only with the ladies of the Council? What do the other members have to say about it? Why am I the last to know? "

"Please..." The counselor made a halting step forward and held out her hands in a pleading and reassuring gesture, but pulled them back again as soon as she realized that this move was inappropriate for her office. "Umerth and Falberd were absent because they lead of the group of soldiers who investigate the saddening crime, out of the city. As for Endymion, we sent a servant to inform him some time ago but no one has seen him yet. Please forgive me, if I bring you in trouble. This was never my intention."

"Who is responsible for this?" asked Nasuada flatly. "It's hard to believe that you took such a step on your own. Why did you feel unwelcome?" The answer was almost palpable, though. Lady Lucretia's life was already threatened, despite her guessing that she was thankfully not in danger. Her terrible experience was probably enough to make her reconsider her position. "It's because of the attack at the Gardens, isn't it?"

Her Ladyship crossed humbly her palms on her chest, clearly upset. "I told you myself that I don't think I'm in danger... I don't want to think..."

"Then what?"

A sound that was more like a sob escaped from the elder's neck. "Please, do not ask me further details... The last time I shared my thoughts with you, I was told that it won't be known unless you think it is absolutely necessary. But unfortunately, it seems like my suspicions against my colleagues were revealed and now I can barely look them in the eyes."

"But why?" insisted the Queen. "Why should you feel ashamed? If you believe that they are guilty, it's them the ones who should be embarrassed of themselves..."

"But... I only make assumptions, for I know as little as everyone else! I told you before that I can't be sure over who is guilty and who is not. The only think I know for sure though is that now I am found in the eye of the storm, and it is better to carefully withdraw rather than see myself in Jörmundur's place."

"Are you afraid for your life then? Is that what it is? I can assure you that this can change... "

"You can protect me, I never questioned that. But you have to spare your time and power for more important things than my safety. Also, the extra care over one of your consultants will reveal your concerns and many would think that you're biased."

The Queen fell back on her seat, still looking intensely the older, wiser woman, refusing to understand what she heard. "You've been worrying about it for too long and for more than once in the past, weren't you?"

"What matters is not my fear for death, but the repercussions of the potential loss of one more representative of yours to your prestige." she replied calmly. "I could help as much as I could and my thoughts will always be at your disposal, but do not ask from me to wait for my murder, because even if I do, then you will have to convince your courtiers and especially your subjects -your only judgers- that you can still maintain your position."

* * *

_"Because, I don't know who's the traitor yet."_

* * *

**_Disclaimer:I only own the characters and the plot I came up with.  
_****____Many thanks to Unique F. and Peaches for their help:)____**


	7. How to induce disruption

**6\. How to induce disruption.**

* * *

_What's wrong with these remedies?_

* * *

Her Majesty wasn't that naive to confuse Lady Lucretia's motives solely with fear. Of course, the former counselor was inevitably right - her unbidden retirement from the Council would be better than the rumored possibilities of her assassination, since it would overcloud less the reputation of the Queen. However, that time, the quietus of a woman who has outwitted death more than once looked more like fleeing rather than retreating in a noble and acceptable way. Also, any objective observer would say that if Her Ladyship actually feared for her life, that'd mean no other than that she'd lost her faith on Nasuada and the power of her leadership. And Nasuada refused to believe that. Therefore, as soon as their short talk was over, she sent two trusted servants after Her Ladyship, to record every move of hers and make sure that she's not followed by anyone else.

As expected, the entire palace was plunged into mourning for the loss of the only close relative of Her Majesty, even though Nasuada didn't tolerate any delay on the preparations of the Anniversary. Trying to keep things flowing naturally, she hurried any outstanding issues, hoping that this would save her some time and peace later. Only a few hours after Lady Lucretia's announcement, the Queen was in the Glass Hall, watching her servants while they were placing the Detector on the even table. Phinaleah had asked for permission to move the map at a room where her team and other magicians could examine it undisturbed.

The magic map, looking like any other since it was still not working, was laid with noise on the even surface of the council's table. At its view, Nasuada withheld a discontented sigh. Why couldn't even one thing work properly for a change? With her eyes still glued on the map, she slowly approached the table. "What do you think about it?" she asked Vanir, who was standing nearby. "Can we hope that it can be fixed? Or was it impossible from the beginning?"

Vanir looked at her reassuringly. "With all due respect, Your Majesty, my people would never invest time or energy into something that has no chance of doing, in the first place." he stated solemnly. "I admit that such a venture would be very complicated -if not impossible- at the past, but Eragon's last spell connects almost every living creature of Alagaesia and has open many paths for us. Nothing can stop us from doing something similar with all the magicians of the country..."

"But the depiction of this... network of energy is something new, isn't it? It must require a completely different spell."

"Exactly" replied the Elf. "But this is also the reason why we accepted this challenge. You see, you might only call this map a tool, but for us it is a concept that can take further scientific study. We thought that we were masters in the field of magic, but apparently we're missing something crucial. This is what will keep us here until the end and will hopefully solve the mystery. Do not be concerned by a mistake."

Eragon had once said to Nasuada that Vanir didn't have any empathy or respect for the Humans, although this tendency changed after some time. And indeed, the Queen could easily see that Vanir, unlike most of the Elves, showed little or zero depreciation to Humans. This also made him so sincere and patient with human questions. A concept that can take further scientific study, that's what the Detector was for the Elves. _That's why they agreed_. As Vanir moved away to meet the rest of his kind, Nasuada mulled over his words before turning to Farica. "Where's Endymion?"

"A servant has already left to reach him, Milady."

Nasuada bit the inner of her cheek. Where are the right people when you need them? The one signs her resignation, the other disappears and the other... the other... "Do we have any news about Jörmundur's health?" she asked mechanically.

"Nothing new" replied the handmaiden sadly. "He's still unconscious with no signs of improvement or deterioration."

An invisible knot was formed in her chest. "I will visit him soon. Who's with Elva now?"

"Trianna, Milady. The girl woke up with fever about an hour ago."

The knot became even tighter. _Whom should I face first?_ She still remembered the discouraging ending her last conversation with Elva had. "I'll see her soon, as well." she answered vaguely.

It could be that way for hours, with her standing and staring with empty eyes the Elves and her wizards, giving instructions to each other, 'till she heard a fraught knock. She even thought it was her idea before she saw the long doors opening for an inch. A petite, blonde girl, about her age, slipped quietly inside and approached Farica, nudging her subtly. Apparently, she wanted to ask her something without distracting the Queen or anyone else of the working crowd from their jobs. Farica listened with great interest and disbelief before throwing a puzzled look at the girl. She turned nervously to Nasuada. "Milady, I am sorry to bother you, but something that needs your attention happened." Looking uncertain at the newcomer once again, she spoke carefully in a whisper. "This young maid asked me where Trianna is. I said nothing about Elva of course, but the girl insists that we must find the witch."

"There are so many other magicians in the palace."

"Yes, but most of them followed the Guard out of Ilirea, to see how they can help with the investigation. The rest of them are here for the map and the more experienced are busy with Jörmundur. Only Trianna could be available."

"Why is it so necessary? What does she want? "

"A healer requests the help of Trianna, for the girl's mistress is terminally ill. She says that she's been poisoned."

Nasuada raised her eyebrows but she wasn't struck by the news. Such speculation of intrigues and nonexistent conspiracies were common among the ladies of the Court. Having nothing else to be entertained with, they could come up with any kind of tale that would bring them to the center of attention. "And who is the imaginary invalid?"

Farica frowned. "I'm afraid that this situation is not so simple. It's about Lady Lucretia."

That was when surprise overwhelmed her. For a moment she feared that her feelings were painted on her face, but with a quick look around she saw that everyone was thankfully too busy to notice. "Are you sure? I was talking with her only a few hours ago, she looked fine... " _she just left, the news couldn't spread yet and if they did, she shouldn't be in danger anymore..._

"Her servant is desperate" said the handmaiden, nodding towards the blonde.

"Didn't Her Ladyship have another maid?" noted the Queen, still denying to believe in her ears.

"They might changed posts, she has no reason to lie... what do you wish to do?"

"Tell her to wait here, with me. Go to take care of Elva and send me Trianna. We'll go to see Her Ladyship together."

* * *

The healer needed help indeed. He described with details the severity of the situation to the Queen, while Trianna was trying to compose the right potion in combination with the less demanding spell. Lady Lucretia was abed and had only moved slightly her velvet cover, just to drink the remedy she was given to bear the nausea. In that short time, Nasuada was able to discern only the crooked memory of what used to be Her Ladyship's mouth, a very small part of that fatal fire's glaring remnants. However, her eyes could not stand the sight for too long, as it reminded her of her own torments, and she avoided it, discarding as many details of the injured face as possible.

Apart from that medicine, nothing else was given to the elder woman. She was forced to endure the vomiting, since there was no other way to get rid of the poison more quickly... The possibility of it being a common food poisoning was rejected some time ago, when the vomiting became more frequent, the fever rose and the patient's hands were trembling uncontrollably, appearing bruises. The healer claimed that she was lucky for starting feeling unwell so early, for if her organism was slow to react to the poison, she probably wouldn't realize that something was wrong sooner and the results would be deadly.

Although the Queen was determined to not let her former counselor alone, she couldn't stay for more than an hour by her side. The view was plainly sad and disgusting. Furthermore, the room had the same sickening, bitter scent that was always emanated from Her Ladyship. Nasuada could feel it becoming stronger and in order to not fall senseless on the ground, she went out of the room for a few minutes, to recover from her vertigo. She met one of the spies whom she'd sent after Lady Lucretia. The man confirmed the sequence of the events: Her Ladyship had returned to her chambers where she was awaited by the young blonde servant one another unknown maid. Everything was normal until noises of disruption were heard from the inside of the room and one of the maids left running to ask for a healer. Lady Lucretia didn't eat or drink anything all of this time, which meant that whatever was torturing her, it was consumed earlier that day.

To that hard moment, more were yet to come… Nasuada recognized immediately the sound of the stampede at the end of the corridor, for it was the same synchronized gait of the guards that was following her everywhere she would go. She saw astonished an approaching group of five soldiers who were dragging a man dressed in a travel cape. With her eyes wide open, she watched the guards dropping the unlucky man before her feet, as if he was nothing but an empty gunny sack.

"What does this mean?" she asked indignantly.

One of the guards grabbed the man from his shoulder to have him stand on his feet and shook him violently. "Speak" he said aggressively.

The Queen was waiting with her arms crossed on her chest, unable to predict or imagine what she would learn later. The man didn't look old but fragile, scared and somehow guilty for something. His eyes had grown huge from fear and his cheeks were red from shame and panting, after he obviously attempted to escape. He uttered his first word several seconds after he stood. "Your Majesty, I... I am only a messenger! I committed no crime! I only did my job!"

"What is your name and what brings you here like this?" asked the Queen, with a strict and distant look.

The man stumbled and looked at the guards around him gasping. "My name is Falco, my Queen. I come from Surda and I'm your subject since the day of your Victory. This morning I was visited by a stranger, totally ordinary and respectful... he said that he was working at the palace and had a package for Endymion, your counselor. Of course, I wasn't nosy –I never was! – that's my job, I didn't ask anything and I could never imagine what was inside the package! I only did what I was ordered to and went to find your advisor at his study. I was told that I'd find him there, but he was nowhere near and I was worried because the sender had told me that I'd be paid by your assistant! I didn't know what to do and waited for a while outside his apartments, but he did not appear... Some other servants, sent by Your Royal Order, were trying to find him too but they did not succeed either! And all of these soldiers who are now dragging me like I have no soul were guarding the corridor and can confirm what I say! Well, after a while I... " he made a short pause, with the embarrassment clouding his eyes. "…I assure you that I am neither a thief nor a murder! I just… I waited for an hour, I needed the money I was promised... and I swear to you, I wasn't intended to steal or..."

"This is not the case right now!" said Nasuada impatiently. "Go on."

Falco bowed his head, avoiding her gaze. "I dared to open the package... not entirely! I only pulled a tiny slit to see what's inside, by simple curiosity, I could never know that it'd be something so valuable! Someone from the guards noticed my presumption and then everyone fell on me and started treating me like I'm the worst criminal!"

"This note was found on the package, Your Majesty" said a soldier with deep voice, offering her a yellowish piece of paper. Nasuada grabbed and read it, ignoring Falco's miserable mutterings and pleadings.

_As you ordered. I'll send you the rest after the Anniversary._

"The 'rest' of what? What does this mean?" Falco remained silent at once, throwing furtive glances around, looking for defense or help, but instead, the same soldier pulled out of his mantle a small parcel with dark cover. With no delay, Nasuada took it and began tearing the clumsily wrapped object until she figured out what she was actually holding. She stood petrified.

Everyone was speechless, staring stunned at the shine of a platinum tiara, as the grayish, faint light of that day, coming from a distant window, made the one, single piece of amethyst glint elegantly on its top. Tiny, transparent diamonds were arranged symmetrically around it, forming peculiar patterns and decorations that only one race was known to use at the manufacturing of jewelry. Anyone could guess where the generous gift was coming from or for whom it was intended.

* * *

_"We'll let her believe that she won."_

* * *

_**_Disclaimer:I only own the characters and the plot I came up with.  
_****____Many thanks to Unique F. and Peaches for their help:)____**_


	8. How to deceive your master

**7\. How to deceive your master**

* * *

_"Would it be fine for you if I'd say that my servants' personal life is none of my business?"_

* * *

The order was short and urgent at its simplicity: "Find Endymion"

After these words, half of the Guard was busy looking for him.

Endymion had to be interrogated, that was out of question. Nasuada wanted to believe that the tiara wasn't her uncle's annual gift, that it was not stolen and that her assistant had nothing to do with that unfortunate incident. However she could not ignore this horrific possibility. The jewel had blatant similarities to the gifts of the two previous Anniversaries and it was too expensive, even for someone as notable as a counselor. Endymion could be the culprit of all of her problems, the beginning of the end... The charges against him were hard and he was gone for most of that day... even if he could prove his innocence, he'd be under surveillance and perhaps his solvency would never cease to be doubtful. The Queen recalled shocked the discussion they had that very morning, shortly before they learned that her uncle was murdered. How many times had he looked into her eyes? She almost shared her innermost thoughts with a potential traitor and during the past year the old man had learned several things about her... but she never learned anything about him.

She tried to empty her mind and maintain her neutrality. She, first of all, had to remain calm and composed once again, even if the distrust was eating away any other of her feelings. After all, she shouldn't draw conclusions before the interrogation, in which she requested to be present. Trianna had already examined Falco's mind and confirmed his words: the carrier was indeed a victim of the circumstances and of his own parsimony. Now the only thing missing was the prime suspect.

And, weird as it seems, it did not take too long for him to be finally found. Nasuada was in her study with her new tiara gleaming on her oak desk, while the last light of the day was about to go off and the candlesticks had been lit, filling the room with jagged shadows. The Queen's confused musings were interrupted once again from the noise in the hallway and when the door opened with a long, rough, sound, Nasuada covered the cursed gift with a soft piece of cloth and locked it in one of her drawers.

It felt strange to see Endymion trapped in the hands of the guards. Of course, because of his office, he was not treated as clumsily as Falco was, but the picture was still weird and felt wrong. Surprisingly enough, the elder seemed to be his same old self. There was nothing to betray shame, regret or surprise in his behavior, though his expression was puzzled when he met Nasuada's eyes, even though he was looking for her gaze since he'd stepped in. She stared at him coldly and stood up. Two guards pushed back the old man to make him sit in a chair that was waiting for him in front of Her Majesty's desk. Trianna entered in the study quietly and stood behind him.

"Where were you?" asked Nasuada dryly. Everyone understood whom she addressed the question to, though she was no longer looking at him.

Endymion was silent and one of the guards spoke. "We found him in Jörmundur's room, Your Majesty" The man stopped after noticing the Queen's astonishment. Trianna continued. "The healers were gone and the patient's wife had fallen asleep due to exhaustion... The guards were in their places and so did Jörmundur's son, but they didn't know that an order of arrest had been given, so they let him in. He tried to give a potion to the patient but we reached him in time."

"Potion?" asked the Queen. Terrible ideas sprang from every corner of her mind. One of them was the picture of Lady Lucretia vomiting like there's no tomorrow, a picture that she'd gladly forget if she could. "What kind of potion?"

"Suspected by any aspect" said Trianna. "I had to destroy it instantly in order to prevent anyone from being infected by its fumes. I hope I was not too late."

In this statement, Endymion gave the witch a sarcastic smile. Trianna looked at him scornfully but the horror was clear in her face.

"No need to waste more time..." said Nasuada. Her anger was threatening to break her voice, but she retained herself. "Begin"

Obeying the order, the witch began her task by touching Endymion's temples with her fingers, but when the elder realized what she was about to do, he suddenly pounced from his seat and tried to move away from her. The guards beside him snatched his arms and put him back in place easily, despite his vain efforts to escape. When he gave up, Trianna tried once again to invade his mind and search for the answers she wanted. For a moment, it seemed that the process started normally, but soon the Queen, having her eyes glued on both Trianna and Endymion, realized that things were not that simple. Endymion's undisturbed, nonchalant vein was gone and his eyes were tightly closed. Beneath his thick beard, his mouth was a thin line and the wrinkles began to deepen on his face, as if they were just unreal lines. Trianna looked as if she was in pain. Only when her hands fell exhausted from the suspect's skull took she a quitting grimace. "I can't" she said with an agonizing sigh. "I am sorry... but it is impossible to break through his walls."

The Queen's eyes flashed impatiently. "What is the second alternative?"

"There is no second alternative" replied Endymion naively.

The fact that he had still the dare to speak was an unpleasant surprise. "And what do you suggest?"

The old man shrugged. "I don't even know why I'm here"

"Can't you guess?"

"There is nothing I need to hide... you can ask me directly"

_If you have nothing to hide, why don't you just let Trianna examine your mind?_ She barely managed not to scream. She finally spoke again, this time in the ancient language, which she had been struggling to learn the previous years. "Very well. We will ask you only whatever we need to know. Trianna will make the questions and you will give the answers in the ancient language while the rest of us will be listening carefully. If you choose to not speak, your verdict will be based only on the the things we can assume so far, which are far from favorable for you. You will be voted a traitor and be executed this very evening. But if you agree to help us, you will be tried properly after the Anniversary. If you have indeed nothing to hide, as you say, you will not hesitate to talk openly and I'll owe you an apology for this inconvenience. Choose what your fate will be."

For a moment, the elder appeared astounded at hearing the sudden proposal. He turned to Trianna, giving her a look, harder than iron. Nasuada couldn't understand whether the last few minutes of battle they had were enough to eventually ruin their manners, but it wasn't hard to see that the witch stared back at the counselor with her eyes full of resentment.

"Agreed" answered Endymion.

The Queen was as surprised as any other person in the room. That was way too easy... How could he be so sure and stolid? Was it a sign that there was actually hope, as if this was a bad joke? If that man was innocent, the Guard's efforts and investigation would fall back to zero, but on the other hand, his acquittal would be a relief. "Very well," said Nasuada encouraged. "Begin" she ordered for the second time.

Trianna walked past the guards and found her way in front of the suspect, with a safe distance in between. Endymion, was relaxed again, almost absent minded, as if he was busy discussing something important instead of being under questioning with minor chances to escape. Trianna waited and then asked her first question in the language of magic. "Did you harm, in any way, your Queen?"

"Yes." he answered easily. The guards tightened their grabs around his arms. Nasuada froze at his boldness, the truth stinging her chest like a thousand tiny needles.

Trianna went on. "Did you sent men to reach the carriages that were heading to Ilirea this morning?"

"Yes." he replied blankly.

"Were you intended to steal their cargo?"

"No."

He said no. _If you __weren't __intend__ed __to steal, __were you __meant to __assassinate? Because why else would you…_

"Were you planning to leave?"

"Yes."

The pieces were falling in the right places in an unbelievable way that couldn't be false. _Gone, __all day __long.__..  
_  
"Were you pretending from the beginning?"

"Yes."

_One year__, one long and troubled year. But Elva__...  
_  
"Are you persecuting any member of the Council?"

"Yes."

"Is there anyone who helps you with your plans?"

"Yes."

"Did you try to poison Lady Lucretia?"

"Yes."

"And what about Jörmundur?" asked the Queen furiously. She wouldn't stand to hear another series of endless, dry answers of one word, but she could still think of something worse that she hadn't learnt yet. "Do you know who attacked Jörmundur?"

"Yes." he replied looking her in the eyes, bored of his own answer. Speaking again, this time not in the ancient language, he added "His own son..."

What an impertinent. How shameless could someone be. "Get out of my sight!" shouted the Queen, breathing heavily. That was more than enough to send this man to the noose. "No other than those who are standing in this room, right now, needs to know anything about this reveal before the end of the Anniversary and the beginning of the trial! Am I clear? Take him away and lock him to the most solitary, filthy dungeon! Guard him with at least five guards and three magicians, if needed... Leave!" Avoiding everyone's startled faces, she turned her back to her servants and looked out of the window, her hands trembling with a mix of fury and disappointment. She didn't see the guards leaving nor did she notice how they were treating Endymion now. She was only listening to the annoying sound of their heavy boots on the floor, waiting patiently to be left alone and let her tangled emotions overcome her.

And when they did, she could barely make any sense of them. The next few minutes passed so fast that she wasn't sure whether she was living a nightmare. Alas, if she knew what she was feeling... Was it sadness? Frustration or anger? Towards the world, her fate or herself? Her mind had never been more confused, her intuition had never betrayed her so badly. Indignation made her eyes wet from tears that never ran on her face. She felt an awful headache lurking and eventually coming to cover anything else. Her gaze was lost somewhere in the sky, in the deep, purple shade of a cloudy sunset that had come to its end. The glow of the first, brightest star slipped between the thick clouds and reached the blank face of the dark-skinned Queen, like a sad smile from an old friend who was watching her from afar.

Everyone was gone to fill her orders and deal with a problem that she was trying to get rid of before panic would take over her senses, everyone but Trianna, who stayed to make one more question. "Your Majesty, with all due respect, why do you wish to keep it as a secret? Why not execute him as soon as possible?"

She didn't bother to answer immediately. Her memories went back to the day when Endymion –pretending to be worried- asked about Elva's health and her constant absence, the very same day when his pardner in crime, whoever that was, attempted to send Jörmundur at his grave. That person was the same person who had told her to look strong, to not ask for help...

"Milady?"

Trianna's voice was there to pull her out of her despair, in which she could sink for hours. "If everything goes as planned, the news of Endymion's arrest won't reach the ears of the parcel's sender. According to his note, he's going to send him the rest of his loot after the Anniversary. And I will be waiting for him." Her determined voice surprised even herself. "Everything will go back to normal. I'm tired of chasing scattered threats."

* * *

_"Do with me what you will, but know this: death will take me before I'll expose myself to her probing."_

* * *

_**__Disclaimer: I only own the characters and the plot I came up with._  
_Many thanks to Unique F. and Peaches for their help:D  
__**__**___**__  
I know what you're thinking and the answer is no. :)__**___**_


	9. How to threaten a Queen

**8\. ****How to threaten a Queen**

* * *

_Secretive. Peculiar. Cranky._

* * *

A day of endless feast and dance was close to its end. The Anniversary had arrived and filled the palace with music, wine and joy that were nowhere close to the funereal atmosphere of the past few days. The Queen accepted the condolences of the rest of the country's rulers and her own officials, but she stated eloquently that she wouldn't want, in any way, her "unbearable loss" to be a barrier at the celebrations of such an important Victory.

The rest of the Alagaesian leaders had arrived to Ilirea the morning of the first day, as according to the newly established trandition, and enjoyed the hospitality of Her Majesty. Arya's arrival was once again the most impressive, as she flew around the capital, on the back of Fírnen_._ Nasuada could only smile seeing the innocent enthusiasm of the children, running fiercely in the streets to see the emerald Dragon. Even some of the servants had stuck their amazed eyes on the windows to admire the Dragon of the Elven Queen. The Urgals were invited as well, headed by Nar Garzhvog_. _Humans were initially wary of them, but like every year, after the first cheers of the big feast, any kind of reticence disappeared and the Queen's horned allies were welcomed, as they should be. Orik, who had made the longest journey from the Beor Mountains, had first gone to Surda and he arrived along with King Orrin, having a common cohort, consisting of both Humans and Dwarves.

Each leader was followed by his own team of most trusted consultants and servants, and those were also allowed to bring along their families or anyone they wanted to celebrate those three days with. As a result, the Anniversary was the only period of time when so many people of different races were gathered in one part of the country. The capital was unnaturally crowded and the mishmash of all these tribes made the city look even brighter.

And there were many gifts, of course. Arya offered to Nasuada a flower that she'd made herself, a weird kind of rose with swarthy petals, velvety leaves and small but many thorns. The flower with the intoxicating scent was named after the dark-skinned Queen and it could stay abloom and vivid for an entire year, even after growing under harsh conditions. It was hard for many people to acknowledge the importance of this gift, but Nasuada knew that flowers were symbolic for the Elves and thanked warmly Arya. Orrin gave her a golden necklace, which, as he said, was priceless for it belonged to his family treasures for centuries, since King Palancar gave it to an honorable ancestor of Surda's royal family. The Urgals on the other hand, instead of bringing a present for Her Majesty, promised once again to be by her side for many more years, despite the hostile nature of their race. Nasuada respected their loyalty with gratitude and knew that this move was beyond their usual habits and traditions. She could never ask for anything bigger.

But the Dwarves were the ones who won the greatest awe and applause for their gift. They brought to the Queen a dress that looked more like a full-length piece of jewelry rather than clothing: the silken fabric in the color of the night could be seen only in very few places, because it was covered with tiny pieces of gems - mostly dark amethysts. The microscopic stones were embroidered on the fabric with silver thread and the Queen smiled, trying not to think how this dress matched with her less endearing, new tiara. After all, it was apparent that every year the Dwarfs and the goldsmiths were competing each other on who can gift the most expensive masterpiece to the Queen. _And everyone knows that this gem is my favorite, as it seems_. thought Nasuada, observing the glow of the amethysts dancing on the flared skirt of the dress. She was puzzled over the low line of the neck and the tight bodice... she was not used dressing with clothes that featured her body.

As the moon appeared unclear in the sky, exhaustion and wine were starting to give a headache to Nasuada. Unlike the next two days of the feast, she was allowed to leave earlier that night and she soon found her way to her chambers. While being alone, instead of getting some rest, she sat behind her desk and thought of the unforgettable remaining issues that took place on the eve of the Anniversary.

Endymion was locked up in one of the coldest dungeons of Ilirea, as ordered, even though everyone in the palace believed that the Queen had allowed him to leave from the capital during the festive days. His arrest was a strictly kept secret and his helper hadn't shown any signs yet.

Elva was getting better, though she wasn't completely healthy yet. However, her fever was lower than before, the heaving had slowed down and she could get out of her bed. Nasuada and Trianna thought that it'd be better for her to stay in her room until she'd fully recover -something that they both knew that wasn't going to happen before Endymion's execution- and when the Queen saw the young witch walking casually around the palace on the first morning of the Anniversary, she got instantly angry with her. At first, she rebuked Trianna, for losing sight of the little girl, and then she dragged Elva back to her room as soon as she found the chance to, where she scolded her for her misbehavior. "You're totally reckless... Don't you understand that by hanging around the palace as if nothing happened is like letting everyone know that the danger is gone? Endymion is supposed to be still free!"

The girl, though she made a sad face, didn't seem to have regrets for her disobedience. "I was stuck in here for days... and there is good food out there. The only thing I've been eating while I was sick was yucky philters and tasteless soups!"

She had a point. It had been weeks since the last time she walked out of her room and her weakness about food was well known. After a long discussion and several entreaties, Nasuada allowed her to go out, but ordered her to be tactful and not gone from her room for too many hours.

As for the remaining patients, things were equally fair. Lady Lucretia had attended at the welcoming ceremony and although she was moving with difficulty, she seemed strong enough to stand on her feet with no need of help. Most importantly, Jörmundur had opened his eyes! Once the Queen was informed about it, she left whatever she was doing and ran to visit him. She found him smiling weakly to his wife, who was holding gently his hand, trembling from happiness and relief. His son was hugging his mother's shoulders and for the first time, his tears were more than hers and he was not ashamed to show it. Even though Nasuada wanted to see Jörmundur, she respected that sacred moment and did not approached them. Later did she learn, that he fell back on his deep sleep, but his breathing was steadier and the healers insisted that after some time, the wound would be healed naturally and the elder would open his eyes again. Nothing could bring more joy to Nasuada those hectic days.

The cool breeze that was coming from her open window dispelled her thinking and brought her back to the room. The time might flows like water, but it can be either a small stream or an outpouring river, taking violently everything at its path. That's how Nasuada felt at that moment. The details of what happened were stubbornly refusing to appear in her memories, lost, as if it's been too long since those events took place. Only random pictures were thrown behind her eyes, coming out of nowhere and leaving the rest of the facts to soar in the air like threats of her imagination.

The wind grew stronger and made her get up and close the window. Too late. The flame of the few candles in the room died, leaving Nasuada at the darkness of the night. The clouds were hiding the pale moonlight and Nasuada moved slowly towards the door, trying to not fall in any of her furniture. She stepped quietly in the hallway and found only two nighttime guards outside her room. When they saw her coming, they stood at attention. With a completely natural tone and without a trace of authority, she asked "Where can I get some candles? Or a lantern for tonight?"

The two men looked at each other uncertain and then one of them replied."I'll bring you one, Milady. The magicians must have left some in the Glass Hall, they were working 'till late yesterday night..."

"There's no need, I'll go by myself, thank you" she said. Before leaving, she turned and gave them a questioning look. "Are you the only ones who have a nightshift tonight?"

The men looked at each other again before nodding affirmatively.

"You can go" she said simply. _What's wrong with me?_ she thought smiling. Never before had the wine affected her mood that much. Not that she was drinking often, but she wouldn't let herself unguarded in any other circumstance. "Go then. There are guards at the stairs and outside the throne room, no one can come up here without being caught and I always lock the door before I sleep… What are you looking at? You're free to go, it's a day of celebration, so leave before I change my mind!" Her sudden outburst of kindness astound both them and herself. With no words, the guards left, letting her stand all alone in the empty hallway.

Alone. Completely alone. For the first time in ages, she walked in that corridor without being followed by strangers who wanted to protect her, without the sound of heavy, synchronized steps pounding in her head. She could listen only the sounds that she caused and that made her feel calm. Her way to the Glass Hall was like a short, quiet walk, incomparable to anything else she'd done during the last months.

She entered in the Hall and, as the guard had said, the magicians had indeed left a couple of lanterns on the perfectly round table, beside the Detector. She took one of them and tried to ignore the map and the anxiety it could create. She turned back to leave and return alone and happy in her room.

"Milady?"

The unexpected hearing of the harsh voice sent her a shiver that made her skin freeze before starting to burn. She jumped around instantly with a frozen face but all she could see was the shady outline of a figure at the other side of the Hall. "Who's there?" she asked without thinking that she might sounded scared. The lantern almost slipped from her hands, but fortunately she was holding it tight and tried to avoid spasmodic moves.

The figure took a step forward and stood beneath the glass dome of the roof. The weak light of the stars was not enough to illuminate the entire room, but it was enough to reveal a short, stout person with pitch black attire. At first, it looked like the person was wearing a baggy hood that was covering his entire face but with a closer look, the Queen noticed the glow of the lace on the black velvet...

Lady Lucretia.

"Your Majesty" said Her Ladyship. "Excuse me... I had no intention to scare you... In fact, I did not expect to see you here." she continued, trying to bow without stumbling.

"Neither did I" said Nasuada. She couldn't figure out whether her surprise exceeded her alleviation, but it had definitely displaced her fear. "Neither did I expect to find you here." she repeated, finding her voice. But how did she miss this? The noisome perfume could reach the door... "What a surprise. Shouldn't you be resting at this hour? I am sure that your doctors would advise you the same."

"Oh, they certainly did" replied Lady Lucretia, making a sound that resembled a small laugh. "Actually, one of them quoted my old age as a good reason to and he made me feel more useless than a rotten stump. Unfortunately, I do not belong to the kind of people whom time shows mercy to... " With bowed head, she walked slowly around the marble table, approaching the Queen. "I had a hard time to fall asleep you see... and the last two days were an agonizing experience. I am sick of my own bed now."

_Just like Elva_. thought Nasuada. She went near the table where she found a few matches and tried to light her lantern. "But you have an envyable collection of books. And some very willing servants beside you." she smiled warmly. She had visited Lady Lucretia a couple of times while she was ill and had acquired an inexplicable familiarity which was mainly based on Her Ladyship's smart jokes and complaints for any problems associated with her age.

The former counselor paused briefly and held the back of a chair to rest. "Your Majesty... you're young. You may not comprehend the terrible feeling a person gets when she can't stand upright without the help of unknown people. And that's what I'm going through right now... As for the books," she continued, attempting some more steps "even that is hard when I don't have someone to read to me. No one would forgive me, if I took of my cover just to read by myself..."

Nasuada's smile narrowed "My apologies. This comment was inappropriate and rude of me" When the flame was lit and began to flicker safely within the glass walls of the lantern, the Queen walked towards Lady Lucretia and rushed to help her.

She beckoned as if she was fine. "There's no need to apologize for anything. It is true and I have learned to live with it." she said finally reaching by her side. Crossing her palms humbly on her waist, she turned her gaze on the center of the table, where the map, untouched and without a trace of light on its surface, was facing the stars above the dome. "Your Majesty, you must be wondering what I'm doing here, are you not?"

"This is what I would ask you" said Nasuada. "Even if you just wanted to go out for a walk, this would be probably the last place one would want to come to relax."

"Indeed. Even when this room is empty, I can imagine consultants wrangling here..." replied Her Ladyship disappointed. "I came here because I was told that the Detector was moved into this room. I was here before you and I was only staring clueless at the map" In the end, she turned her head towards Nasuada as if she was looking directly in her eyes. "I can't understand how Endymion damaged it."

Nasuada gasped in disbelief after hearing her last sentence and as soon as the elder woman saw her reaction, she hurried to add. "Forgive me, Your Majesty. It is true, he destroyed the device... I don't know how, nor will I figure out anytime soon, I'm afraid, but I saw him with my own eyes. The only reason why I didn't tell you from the beginning is my own cowardice, a trait that I gained quite recently and for which I am not proud, I dare say. I was not sure... I did not know what to do, how to react. I thought that he was reliable..."

"Enough!" said the Queen. "Enough… it does no longer matter. Everyone thought the same and we were all negatively surprised."

Lady Lucretia raised her head in astonishment. Nasuada hesitated, but then revealed the truth. "He's guilty. For this and for many other crimes, as well. He will be punished soon. Maybe it's better that you told me the truth now. Now you're safe and you can speak your mind freely."

"Is…is it true then?" she brought her gloved hand in front of her velvet, as if covering her mouth. "It was him! But... he was so close to you..."

"I was just lucky." pointed Nasuada. "But I won't allow this to happen again. From now on, I'll keep in my service only people who were close to my father and me before I even wore this crown, people whose reliability can't be doubted, for they've already proved their true intentions long ago. People…like you" she concluded.

Lady Lucretia stood petrified for a moment. "But I... I am no longer a member of the Council"

"And it's going to be hard to join us again. But you gave me your word, saying that your thoughts and advice will always be in my services, if needed. Is that not?"

Her Ladyship bowed immediately, so low that Nasuada worried she'd might fall on the floor, but she was wrong. The woman had wrapped her hands around her waist, remaining bent, clearly honored by Her Majesty's kind words. "Your Royalty, I will never disappoint you..."

"I know" answered Nasuada kindly. "As I also know that you will not need to hide anything from me and that I will always learn the truth from you"

"Yes" said Lady Lucretia. "You will always hear the truth..." Her voice however sounded stranger than usual and was noticeably deeper. While she was still bent, the Queen approached her worried.

Without any warning, Lady Lucretia jumped upright and then Nasuada saw it: the woman was holding a jackknife. And in fragments of a second, she tried to drive it into Her Majesty's neck. Nasuada avoided the fatal blow with a sudden dodge backwards and she almost stumbled. She only managed to keep her balance at the very last moment and was able to avoid the next hit while throwing one of the council's seats in front of Her Ladyship, to block her. The old woman fell on the ground, but the knife was still fixed on her hand. Nasuada grabbed another lantern from the table and held it tightly in front of her chest making several steps back. She watched startled that the old woman was a few meters away, moving slowly like a snake on the floor.

"Now that your loyal Endymion is out of the way, you will always hear the truth from me... First of all, I'm not Her Ladyship and my name is not Lucretia"

* * *

_Alone_.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I only own the characters and the plot I came up with.  
Many thanks to Unique F. and Peaches for their help:D**_


	10. Examples to avoid: Part I

**Examples ****to avoid: ****Part ****I**_  
_

* * *

_"Why are you so interested, Endymion?"_

* * *

Nasuada didn't grow up in luxurious salons with expensive decorations. After all the things she'd learned through the war, she always carried a dagger hidden in the inner belt that all of her skirts and dresses had. However, the festive vibe imposed a more fancy and less practical garment and soon the Queen realized that the lantern she was holding was her only weapon against this known –and yet unbeknown- threat.

"Luckily, or unfortunately for you..." said the traitor sarcastically "...I'm not Lady Lucretia." The voice had changed dramatically. Although it was still hoarse, its sound was even deeper and unfamiliar, giving Nasuada a serious reason to be frightened. The liar made slow and menacing steps towards her, like a reptile, crawling before the actual attack. Nasuada, moving backwards, threw before the woman the next seat she could grab just before her enemy tried to stab her for the second time. The chair, despite its heavy weight, didn't miss its target and floored the elder woman again, but the knife wouldn't leave her hand. Nasuada kept on walking backwards, around the table, with no sight of her steps, since her eyes were fixed on the figure that was curled on the floor.

"Who are you?" she asked shocked. "What do you want? Why did you...?"

A rough laughter, as if coming from the murk of a nightmare, made the Queen shudder. "What I want is rather obvious" said the consultant and stood up.

"Who are you?" she insisted, making some more steps back.

"You will learn who I am, if you let me get closer" taunt the servant.

Her Ladyship, or the person who usurped her identity, made a weird move with the knife, almost stabbing herself in her abdomen. However, Nasuada saw that with this maneuver and a simple cut at the appropriate place, the counselor's skirt was irreparably torn, revealing a pair of dark trousers and two polished, leather boots. For a moment, Nasuada thought that the wine and the faint lighting were tricking her eyes, but when she saw the black, baggy doublet of "Her Ladyship" falling down and the real stature of the person beneath it was revealed, she could not longer doubt her own vision.

A person whom no one ever saw, a covered face, a man who was almost hunchback, a voice that was meant to sound thin by force and sounded abnormally harsh for it was feigned, throaty in a way that even the best of all actors would be unable to hide. A man. A stranger with a knife and herself, all alone and unguarded in a dark room full of mirrors that could only mirror the panic on her face. "How... who... Her Ladyship..."

"Lord César, Your Majesty. I am honored to finally introduce myself with my real name... Her Ladyship lost her life the same day that your barbarian army invaded the capital of our only rightful king. In fact, she was burned alive."

The horror made her guts freeze and her heart sunk into a cold void. These new information succeeded one another with alarming consistency, giving the events a hideous facet... Ten seconds ago that person was standing next to her and she'd almost helped him stand, not to mention that the previous day she'd tried to console him while seeing him hurling poison! "But you... all these years..."

"The three worst and most humiliating years of my entire life" He suddenly took his gloves off, revealing two burned hands, full of scars and uneven lines. "You have no idea how much I wanted to be done with this"

"How..." The words wouldn't come out easily, same with her breaths. There were now several meters between them and Nasuada had almost reached at the opposite side of the table. "How?"

Lord César said nothing. All he did was to take the velvety cover off from his head, giving her a sight that she'd never forget.

It made her soul tremble. Although she'd seen part of the "counselor's" face, never before had she confronted its complete horror... The lines of the burns there were even deeper and formed unnatural shadows on the damaged skin, making her feel sick. The left part of his face was so burned that his eye was almost closed, with no eyelashes or eyebrows. His sparse grayish hair was gone from a big part of his skull and the skin on his cheekbones looked more like melted candle. The crooked smile on his lost in the lines mouth and his right,raised eyebrow made the picture even worse.

Nasuada feared. For the first time in a really long time, she feared. Feared that face, those hands that came from the gloom of the night, this stranger who had been so close... But again, she tried to hide her fear, look calm and put her thoughts in order. Why should she be despaired? She was not a helpless little girl. She was a rebel and a general and she hadn't given up, not even after the cruelest tortures. That was not the time to run. "The first floor of the palace" she said with a firm voice "is full of people: courtiers, advisors and warriors of all the races of this country. What will you do? Kill me? Will this make you a winner?"she asked more confident. "You won't get out of this building alive. You will not destroy what I built. And you will not bring back your only rightful king" she smiled. "I don't even know why you're trying. Were you really pretending to be a woman? All of this time? How pathetic."

"It seems to me that you have no idea about how terrible your position really is right now" he replied proudly. Instead of following her around the large table, he headed to the door, which he locked with both a silver key and a short spell. That made her nervous. The door of that room could be locked or unlocked from the inside only. "Do you really believe that your faithful servants will reach you on time? I can turn into a fragile, respected hag before they discover your corpse! As for what's going to happen after you die... well, that you'll never know." said the traitor. "No matter how much courage you fill your voice with, you can't even fool yourself"

"You can't hurt me at all!" She cried. "You can use magic. You could have killed me minutes ago without unmasking yourself or dirtying your hands."

"That's for sure!" he confirmed. "But then you would die, before having the ultimate chance of living this terrifying experience, right?"

Oh, that was what it was all about, the dry sarcasm in his voice couldn't be justified in any other way. He enjoyed her startled look, her restless steps and the slight tremor in her hands, it was clear to see on his distorted face. "I had no intention to recount how I got here before killing you, but while watching your expression, I think it's going to be fascinating. Would you like to know why you're gonna die today? "

"It's so obvious." she replied. "You helped Endymion..."

"What?!" His surprise was genuine. The laughter that followed was one of the most menacing sounds Nasuada had ever heard of, full of pure malice and denigration. "Endymion... the rat who only managed to prolong my ordeal. You'd be out of my way much earlier if he'd never existed"

The unexpected disclosure soared for several seconds in the room before Nasuada understood what she'd heard. "Don'try to trick me! Endymion confessed his doings!"

"He only confessed what he's been asked and that was enough to send him in jail!" His despicable figure approached the marble table again with his eyes watching the Queen closely. Instead of trying to chase or reach the Queen, he sat indifferently in one of the council's seats and pulled a small flask out of his clothes' ruffles. Once he opened it, he started drinking undisturbed before continuing his ironic speech. "Let's start from the beginning. How I became a member of your Council and took the place of that old traitor was the easiest part of my deception. Nobody dared to doubt me, no one could bear throwing more than a fleeting glance at my face and those who thought that they could, healers or magicians, became my slaves as soon as they found out my true identity... I was the faithful servant of a powerful king and what he taught me couldn't be forgotten by the enthronement of a young incompetent girl like you. You have no idea how many people are under my control inside this palace..."

_Bluff._ thought Nasuada. _They can't be that many..._

"But I shall not waste our time with bragging. After all, what matters the most is not me but your life, especially its ending. I tried so many times, from poisons to men who kill for a living and from spells to scheming consultants behind your back. I tried everything, reaching the bounds of my creativity, but no! There was always something going wrong, always an ignored detail, something that I thought it was my fault and was making me question my abilities. I was about to lose my patience. At first, I thought it was my hurry and my enthusiasm to blame, but I soon realized that someone was sabotaging me. I had no idea who he was but all I knew for sure was that he didn't know who I was either, otherwise we would be fighting each other earlier. For two and a half years I felt like I was tilting at windmills and I neglected terribly the plans of your fall, until something reminded me that I needed to hurry up. Something that now lies on this table."

Nasuada stared appalled and confused. "The Detector?"

"Of course!" he answered with apparent indignation. "This cursed map. As I said, I had many, many servants in this palace, but of course they weren't all willing to serve me. I had to use illicit means... even their true names! The spells I am using would make the capital shine suspiciously over your map... that would be disastrous. Sooner or later, you'd order investigations and I would have to release at least half of my subjects, who would be free to betray me later and all of my efforts would end up in the trash! I considered killing them all, but that'd be no different than me digging my own grave... I just had to hurry up and finish once and for real with you. But in order to get closer, I had to get rid of all of your confidants. And of course, you can guess whom I started with, to watch my back... "

"...Elva?"

"Exactly! This brat was feeling sick whenever I was in the same room with you. I had to come up with something that would cover this reaction and would also send the young witch to her room. So, what's better than a perfume that disturbs even the most tolerant person?"

Nasuada stood perfectly still for a second and I realized what he meant. His awful smell could still reach her... "Everyone was grumbling so much about this odor that even Elva couldn't discern the revulsion of your threat."

"Indeed! But a perfume wasn't enough to keep her permanently off. Fortunately, I had the help of a very capable person to keep her as sick as I wanted, for as long as I wanted. And this person was Trianna."

Nasuada's only reaction to this was to shake her head with distrust, since no words could come out of her mouth. She couldn't tell whether she was paralyzed by her shock or she'd heard wrong, but she was unable to speak or move. Her eyes became uncomfortably wet.

"Looks like you begin to notice the size of the trap, Your Majesty" said Lord César, taking another sip from his flask. "But I'm not finished yet... whatever remedies Trianna used made nothing special, because Elva would either refuse to eat or vomit before getting infected. She gave me a really hard time and the day when the Detector was brought to Ilirea, I was doomed. I wondered many times if there's a way for me to just destroy the map, but I didn't really know what it was or how I would break the Elves' spells. However, a quite pleasant and unexpected surprise awaited me... not only did the map fall into disuse, but I also found another traitor among us: Endymion." He stopped to drink a little bit more. "Oh, your other unfaithful servant. He managed to ruin the Detector with only one word -which I still can't remember at all- and at that moment I knew that even though he somehow betrayed you, he wasn't my ally either. He was dangerous, yes, but he was unfortunately an enemy of mine, not yours. I don't know why he disabled the Detector, nor can I guess how he did it, but I will find out very soon, because after your murder, the first thing I'll do is to visit him..."

"Was…Endymion that powerful?"

"And much more, as it turned out!" he laughed cynically. "I could denounce him any time I wanted. I knew he was guilty and he could not deny it. But before anything else, I had to take advantage of the circumstances: without the Detector, I could go on with my plans about your trusted friends. And the next on my list was..."

"Jörmundur" concluded Nasuada. "You were with him when he was attacked... you were attacked too!"

"Of course I was! It was all planned down to the last detail! I had to be attacked... how else would I remain unnoticed? I even submitted my resignation from the Council, to show you how defenceless I felt! You have to admit that I induced some kind of disruption to your upset little mind. Actually, to become an even more persuasive victim, I directed a second attempt of my assassination, using a little bit of a poison -in a considerable dose, of course..."

"But Endymion confessed that he was responsible for this!"

"And he was! For I was sick for much longer than I had planned! This filthy, old man nearly killed me once he learned what I was planning to do, but thankfully he used the wrong dosage and Trianna could resuscitate me... Before that however, I already knew that he'd try to keep you safe again. I had to set up a trap... and this was the theft of your tiara. I sent the best assassins of Ilirea to welcome your uncle and they informed me that one more person had sent men to await Fadawar, a kind of guard that proved to be useless." he said smiling widely. "I don't know how Endymion learned about the attack, but after that, I changed all of my servants and messengers, even the maids! The initial idea was to hide the tiara at Endymion's study, but you would never search for it there and it'd be such a waste for such a wonderful plan. In the end, I just chose a carrier who was known for his lack of manners and… this is the result!"

"But Endymion's interrogation couldn't be rigged! If you were enemies, as you say, he would have said the truth!"

"But he didn't!" he laughed. Whatever he was drinking was making him very happy. "Trianna's questions were worded so that he'd be able to chose whose punishment he'd prefer: mine or yours. He could not tell you anything about me because that would prove his guilt as well and even though he tried to kill me, he obviously wasn't quite sure about my motives –how could he be? Eventually, he admitted all of his counts, choosing your merciful justice -as you told me yourself a few minutes ago- and now he enjoys the comforts of a damp prison cell while I sit here, threatening your life. Isn't it great?"

He stood up again, drinking more of his liquor, and when the flask was finally empty, he threw it with force above the table, towards her. Nasuada sidestepped it and heard it crushing on the mirror behind her, breaking it into pieces. Turning to the traitor, she saw that his playful expression was gone and replaced by a look of nonesuch hatred. "Do you understand why I am so impatient now? Why I want you to die? Have you any idea of how long this obsession devours me?"

_He's insane._ thought Nasuada. _A twisted genius, mad, dangerous and armed._ How had it come to this? How did she let it happen?

_Nasuada._

Even her own mind was playing with her. She felt dizzy for no reason. She saw Lord César approaching...

_Nasuada._

And now she totally lost it, she could hear unfamiliar voices saying her name... Only one, to be exact, a melodic, almost musical voice that she hadn't heard before... Could it be an angel of death?

_Nasuada, step away from the glass dome and cover yourself with something!_

And then she came around again. That was not a hallucination, it wasn't calling her to her end, it was telling her to run and hide and as long as she was faffing around, Lord César was coming closer. Trusting the unknown voice, she pulled aside from the table her own seat, which had the largest and thickest back, and threw it down. The royal chair was heavier than the others and the sound it made when it hit the floor made her pop back. When there were only a few meters between her and her enemy, she fall down and crawl beneath the backrest.

She curled up on the floor, with her eyes tightly closed and her arms wrapped around her legs. And while being like this, like a humane tangle, she regretted not covering her ears as well, because she was later deafened by the crystalline sound of broken glass.

* * *

_"You know why."_

* * *

_**__Disclaimer:I only own the characters and the plot I came up with._  
_Many thanks to Unique F. and Peaches for their help:D__**_

**_Please, f__orgive my hurry to give a name such as "César" to a Lord xD  
_**


	11. Examples to avoid: Part II

**Examples**** to avoid: Part II**

* * *

_"We are all__ monsters and bastards, and we are all beautiful."  
~ Seraphina (Rachel Hartman)_

* * *

For a moment, a sudden tremor shook her entire body and a wave of cold air hugged her unexpectedly. She tightened her arms so hard around herself that they felt numb.

She couldn't remember when she lost her consciousness, she didn't know whether she really lost it at all. She just couldn't see anything and all the sounds were so loud that hurt her ears. So she thought she was unconscious until the glass drops that were thrown on her acquired such an impetus that caused her pain.

Glass drops. At first, crystal monsters were falling from the roof, turning into smithereens on the floor beside her, and then the tiny pieces would sprang out at any direction, even under her cover. The tangle of her body became even tighter when one of the huge pieces of glass landed on the back of her seat. Alas, she'd made the best choice... Any other simple chair wouldn't withstand the fall of so many crystals. The sharp rain lasted for a few seconds and then it started to abate. The drops were running out, the falling monsters were getting smaller and smaller... She could not see them, but she could hear.

Just when she thought that the stream of sounds would end along with the glass, the breakage of the last pieces was covered by the terrifying sound of a deafening crack. She couldn't guess what it was, but it sounded near and scared her as much as the crystal explosion. Right after that, she heard something that resembled the sound of rotating gears, but as it grew stronger, she realized that it was actually a noticeably deep growl. Her heart stopped from terror and she remained still.

There are times when, even if someone has his eyes sealed, if a really strong beam of light appears before him, he can paradoxically recognize its color. Nasuada, although she didn't dare to open her eyes or even loosen her eyelids, knew that for a split second the room was filled with red shades.

She was trembling, not from fear but from being cold. She slowly dared to raise her head and look around, but she froze up again when she heard knocks on the door. All she managed to see was a floor filled with glass... She stayed wrapped with her shock and her tremble, as if she was about to explode, when she heard a strange thud and then something like the opening of a large ship's sails, like the ones she'd seen in the harbors of Surda the few times she'd been there.

The knocks on the door wouldn't stop, but she reopened her eyes. Two black, leather boots, heading towards her, entered in her sight... Her instinct told her to close her eyes again, for she didn't need to see her death. She'd feel it anyway and that was unbearable enough. However, before she had any chance to react, she saw surprised the two boots walking past her, making their way somewhere where her eyes couldn't reach. The sound of their hasty steps on the broken glass was heard in between the knocks on the door and the loud sails, being folded and unfolded rhythmically, spreading the glass shards all over the place. Nasuada shuddered when she felt that something was crawling a few meters away and then she heard the ringing of some keys. The boots appeared again and left her behind. Whoever that was, he would open the door. The sails opened again, this time wider, and she stopped breathing while hearing them hitting the air, and then strike again and again and again... until their hollow sound was lost into the night.

"What are you waiting for?! Help her!"

These words startled her. Either because of her dizziness or exhaustion, she hadn't heared the door of the Hall opening, closing and being locked again, nor did she heard the footsteps of a child that was running to help her. Although the voice was girlish and fearful, it had a serious, urgent tone, so familiar and so clear compared to the other noises, that hearing it felt like a sudden awakening from a terrible dream.

She was uncovered before she knew it. Her seat was no longer over her, she was alone, curled up on the floor, refusing to look around or even raise her head a few inches, unable to stop her trembling, no matter how hard she tried. A few seconds passed like this and the only thing that could be heard was someone's deep breaths -only later did she realized they were hers. A small hand touched her shoulder and made her pounce on the glass around her. She sat up still and saw Elva standing in front of her.

The girl's eyes were bigger than ever, brighter than the few stars of the sky, giving the little witch a childish face, as if she had her real age back. Without saying a word, the kid fell on the Queen and hugged her tightly, something that she'd never done before. Nasuada hugged her back, cradling her as if trying to console an ordinary child. She wouldn't whisper her that everything was fine -a quick look around would be enough to refute her- but when she felt Elva's tears on her shoulder she murmured a few words. "Are you okay?"

"I thought I would hurl my guts and anything else that's inside me!" shrieked the girl. It was unreal and creepy. Elva wasn't crying too often… in fact she was never crying.

"But now you're feeling better, right?" said the Queen trying to put the volume of her voice back to normal.

Elva left her arms. "It was _him_" she cried, pointing with her finger someone behind the Queen. "I'm feeling better because of _him._"

Totally unwary of what to expect, she turned to see. And stood speechless.

Even though her heartbeat was somewhat better than before, her breaths wouldn't find their way out again, staying trapped in her chest. She became the very air, for the moment she faced him she felt as light as feathers, smoke, thin mist… And the only thing that kept her on the ground was his presence, that very presence that at the same time would lift her into the sky, away from the broken crystals, the Glass Hall, the palace... away from any existent place. That feeling, so complex yet so simple.

He was almost as she remembered him to be. The same angular face, oddly noble, pale and beautiful, even when it was distant, framed with flyaway mops of hair… the same penetrating eyes with their intense gaze saying much more than what could ever escape from his sealed lips.

Years had passed since the last time she saw him and she'd learned to not expect anything at all. She ceased to believe that she would see him again, but fate decided to surprise her and leave her aghast. Staring in disbelief, she could barely pronounce his name. "Murtagh?"

He seemed worried.

He did not speak. He made a hesitant step forward and extended his hand to help her up. Nasuada looked at it for a few seconds, as if it was something completely unknown and then put her palm on his and lean on him to stand. In silence, he took her closer and made her sit on her chair, which he'd previously righted.

Her eyes wouldn't leave his face throughout the process, though he didn't dare to look back at her. When he let her sit, he took a step back, and if Nasuada wasn't that surprised, she'd swear that there were traces of shame on his appearance. The more she was staring at him, the more puzzled her expression would become, 'till the point that she looked almost tearful.

"Should I tell her? Or you will?" asked Elva suddenly.

Nasuada looked at her, blinking her eyes. Her gaze returned to Murtagh, who was also staring at the girl before he spoke. "Leave us alone."

Elva nodded, wiped her tears and took the keys from his hands. She left without throwing a second glance at them, making the Queen wonder.

Murtagh was still refusing to look at her. When the door closed, he proceeded to the table with his head bowed and sat on it, just a few steps away from her, after putting aside a few glass shards. Nasuada's eyes were following every move of his and only then did she notice the damage: the marble surface of the council's table had cracked in two. Its huge, perfectly round shape was now divided into two semicircles, both leaning at the center, like a broken moon. The crack of the previous minute echoed in her mind like an affirming reminder. Somewhere on the huge split, the Detector was lying rumpled.

Then her eyes snap off Murtagh and started paying attention to her surroundings. She leaned back and stared at the roof. The night sky was looking back at her, vast and empty, without the glass dome in between them, like a wide window that was letting inside the cold of the night. And other uninvited visitors.

"Thorn wants… to apologize. For all of this."

She turned her head fast enough to catch his glance. He was looking at her, at last he was looking into her eyes, and she managed to cage his gaze without much effort. "Thorn was here." she said, without asking him. She was only trying to explain things to herself. "And then he left...?"

"To get rid of the corpse. He will return soon." replied Murtagh.

"The corpse?"

"The corpse of the traitor. He's dead. You're safe now." When he said those words, a deep breath that seemed to burden him for some time finally came out.

And he was not the only one who felt relief. Nasuada looked behind her, at the direction where some minutes ago Lord Cesar was coming from. She could discern a dark liquid substance on the glass, undoubtedly blood. After that, she only returned to her previous position without questioning Murtagh's words. A shiver went through her back. She was still cold. She embraced herself and stared to nowhere with nothing else to do, hoping that she wouldn't start trembling again.

And indeed, she didn't. For Murtagh took off his cloak and wrapped it gently around her shoulders without being asked to. Nasuada didn't resist, but she went back to staring at him, waiting for an answer to all of those questions that she hadn't asked. Tired of his reluctance to speak, she cleared her throat and repeated his name. "Murtagh?"

Again, he avoided her eyes. Even when he summoned the courage to confront her, it was obvious that he strove to lift his eyes on hers. "Your Majesty?"

"What?" she said confused. "How... how dare you?"

The Dragon Rider gasped. "I didn't..."

"I've cried in front of you... Do not call me 'Your Majesty'!"

His eyes widened. "As you order..."

"I'm not ordering you!" She said, raising the tone of her voice as if she was actually ordering him. "What's wrong with you?"

His lips formed a faint, seldom smile, for he clearly found the question amusing. As much as she did. _What's wrong__ with you?_ A simple question, a common way to start a conversation with a friend whom you haven't talked with for a very long time.

"Business as usual." he answered shrugging.

"Be more concrete. We have time."

"I do have time" he said smiling wider. "But you don't, because you should get some rest. You must attend to a feast tomorrow and you should look happy and beautiful. As if nothing had happened tonight."

Nothing at all. Right. She would think the same later. "And what about all these damages?"

"They can be fixed faster than one would think."

_Unlike the__ damage_ _of__ my soul__._ "And you? What brought you here?"

His smile disappeared for a while and a shadow of melancholy covered his features. "A strange feeling. Intuition, I suppose."

She stared at him, wanting to hear -or to believe- something else. "I am grateful you have such a good intuition." she said in the end. "Because I think I missed you."

The words astound even herself. What did she just admit? Couldn't she simply say that she'd be _dead_ _for sure_ otherwise? Yes, at the beginning she'd missed him, without any particular reason, but in time, his gap was filled with other worries and he'd been forgotten. Nasuada stopped having strong feelings for other people. She couldn't even remember when the last time she thought of him was.

He just gasped at her revealation and then he sighed. "I can not say the same."

This phrase sounded like a slap on her wrist for all the days that passed without her wondering what happened to him, where he could be or whether he's alright, her punishment for her reckless confession. "You're not obliged to." she stated colorless. "The first few months after you left... I waited, though you never clarified whether you'll return." She began to regret saying those words. "I'm just glad you're here. I wish the circumstances were different."

"I wish the circumstances were so different that my presence would have been unnecessary."

"They never are." she hurried to add. "On the contrary. I wish I could say on behalf of everyone that you're always welcome."

"But I'm not, so let's not fool ourselves."

"Does that mean you're gonna leave again?" asked the Queen. She didn't want to believe it, but she could think of no other possible option and that was sad.

"Probably." answered Murtagh solemnly. "Now that the threat is gone, I do not see any reason to stay. This would cause more problems rather than positive results."

"You saved my life" said Nasuada. "If the world knew..."

"The world should not get to know this, for two main reasons: firstly, no one needs to know how close you came to death, nor how easily you've been deceived. And secondly..." he smiled. "Unlike you, your subjects will wonder where I've been all this time. How I was spending my free time. Where I learned to practice my good intuition. And believe me, revealing the truth would never make me welcome, quite the opposite I might say."

"Where were you then?" she asked and stood up from her seat. Her feet could barely hold her, but she was determined to not look weak, not even for a second. Murtagh on the other hand, noticed her exhaustion and approached to help her, but she took a step back, indicating that she needed no help. "Where were you?" she asked again. "How were you spending your free time? Where did you learn to practice your good intuition?"

He turned his back to her, smiling. "Try to guess."

"Don't mock me!" she said firmly. "I already have many problems, as you can see around you. I need to find all the servants of that traitor and apologize for sending an innocent in jail..."

The rare sound of his laughter interrupted her. She'd never heard him laughing... Oh, she could listen to him for hours if he hadn't stopped and turned to give her distressing sigh. His scowl troubled her, for even his eyes gleamed determined to not betray anything. "Why should _you_ apologize?" he asked sharply. "Her Ladyship, or whoever that impostor was, gave to that _innocent_ the chance to retreat. And that's what that reckless fool did, without allowing the consequences. Why should _you_ apologize?"

"You're unfair." she rebuked him. "Endymion had no reason to run and save my life while I was the actual _reckless fool_. I can't accuse him for giving up. I ordered his arrest, falling into the trap. The fact that he kept me alive for so long is already commendable..."

"Stop it!" he winced. "Just stop... You don't even know what you're talking about."

"If you know better, enlighten me!" she snapped. "Well? How do you know Endymion? He alerted you, right?"

"Nasuada..." said Murtagh sighing again. Her name coming from his lips aroused a warm, unknown feeling. This, instead of a dry, formal title, softened her mood, but didn't calm her down completely. "Don't make this any harder... Should I regret not letting Elva to talk to you?"

"Speak clearly, at last..." said Nasuada, almost indignant. "What else awaits me tonight?!"

Murtagh remained silent. He kept to looking expectedly, as if the truth was obvious, and waited for her reaction. "Didn't you mind when I said that I didn't miss you?"

"How does this..."

"Sit down" he said after seeing that there was no other way to tell her. Nasuada bit her lower lip annoyed, but obeyed, crossing her arms on her chest. When she sat, he knelt before her, his hands touching her seat's arms. He stayed like this, counting the seconds, waiting for the right moment to come, and when his gaze finally met hers, he spoke slowly: "During the previous years... let's say that I was always right behind you. I was watching every step of yours very carefully and I did my best to not let you stumble. And some time ago, you decided that it's wise to let me stand by your side. You offered me a place to your council. And I was sitting right there." he said, pointing at a seat somewhere behind her.

Nasuada looked puzzled where he suggested. Of course, only very few seats were left standing. The one that Murtagh was pointing at was not far. It was the chair between _Jörmundur__'s and_ Lady Lucretia's.

Endymion's seat.

And then it hit her.

She jumped on her feet and stared at the empty seat, as if she was waiting for a confirmation. Murtagh stood up and took a step back to give her space to stand and time to understand what she'd heard. The thoughts in her mind spun like a whirlwind, her breaths became hasty and her cheeks blushed from excitement and disbelief.

And _anger_.

"What did...?" Her fury was hard to contain. _"What__ did you do?"_ Her mouth fell drop open and her eyes were glassy, two mirrors showing no sympathy. As soon as the first tears appeared in her eyes, she approached him and tried to punch him. He grasped her fist with great ease and put her arm behind her back, just like he did later with her other arm, when she tried to hit him again. In the end, the Queen was stuck on him with both of her arms crossed behind her waist, locked in his firm hold. "You!" she said breathlessly. "It was..."

"Me" he confirmed quietly. "All this time, I was right here. That's why I didn't miss you. I could meet you every day."

Her face was so close to his that she could feel his breath burning her cold skin and his scent filling her nostrils. His eyes were fixed on hers, telling her the truth, which was exactly what she'd heard a minute ago. Endymion... did never exist. He was a guise. A lie. A truth in a masquerade. He, who saved her more than once, the one who advised her like a cordial friend... "You lied to me!" she cried. Anger and frustration were grappling inside her, making her voice louder and squeaky. "All of this time you were pretending…"

"With no intention to hurt you, believe me." he said earnestly. "What I did was only for your own good."

"Let me go!" she demanded. "Let me now..."

"Not until you calm down" he replied. "You'll have as much time as you want to curse me or punch me later, but first, _calm down__._"

"Let me go..." she repeated and the tears were now running on her face. Disappointment was gaining ground in her soul and her heart was sinking. "Just let my hands..." she pleaded eventually.

After a moment of hesitation, he left her free as she requested, but did not move from where he was standing. He let Nasuada embrace him and cry on his shoulder. "You betrayed me." she said amid her sobs. "You betrayed me, just like my enemy."

Murtagh cradled her, the same way she did with Elva a couple of minutes ago. "Forgive me" he whispered. "There was no other way..."

"And Elva? How did she know?"

"She learned about it tonight, as soon as I broke out of the prison."

"Why?" she asked while crying. "Why didn't you tell me the truth from the beginning? What were you waiting for?... Why should things reach to this point for you to reveal yourself?!" She left his arms and looked at him. "It's the second time you cared more about my life rather than what I truly want. Why?"

He would give her same, accursed answer. she could tell that he would before he opened his mouth. Nasuada knew that she would hear the exact same words she'd heard in the Hall of Soothsayer and that's why she stopped him by sealing his lips with her fingers, feeling overwhelmed by another wave of frustration. Once Murtagh realized the mistake he was about to do, he took her hand and kissed it apologetically.

They didn't stay like this for too long. Murtagh carried her on his arms just when she thought she would collapse on the floor. With her arms around his neck and her tears blinding her, she realized that they'd left the Glass Hall only when Murtagh's steps were no longer followed by the sound of the glass underneath his boots. She didn't figure out when they arrived in her room though. She was so tired, mentally and physically. She had no desire to speak or move and she complained only when she felt Murtagh's hands leaving her gently on her bed.

"Again?" she asked wearily. "Will you leave again?"

Murtagh sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her while caressing her hair. "Not yet..." he replied softly. "Do you want to hear a bedtime story?"

Nasuada smiled painfully. "How many more fairytales will you tell me?"

"One is always enough sometimes." said Murtagh smiling back. "Listen, then... Once upon a time there was a man who never hoped for any good to happen. The man wandered for a long time in any kind of desert you can imagine, because he had to be alone with his Dragon for awhile. They _had_ to leave, _regardless_ of whether they were welcome or not. They needed time... time to think, time to learn not to hate themselves for their mistakes or for the mistakes of others, time to forget some of the worst days of their life. You see, they wouldn't do anything worthwhile otherwise. Nobody can go on without himself. Also, that man needed some time to forget a person whom he thought could be forgotten...

"Say he did. His ghosts are still chasing him but they can no longer scare him as much as they used to. So he came back, looking for the woman who was torturing his thoughts -and I can assure you that he'd missed her terribly back then- but what he found upseted him: a Queen exposed to indirect dangers and invisible enemies with vile traps... He couldn't bear it. He changed his identity and became an above board stranger, someone whom nobody would judge or hate for his past. He entered to the Court like a meager servant and he achieved becoming Her Majesty's right-hand, while protecting her and looking for the traitor who was threatening her peace.

"He only made a mistake. His fury to cover his tracks made him use powerful spells and words that even the Elves are afraid utter. That brought him many troubles later, when the Queen decided that she needed a Detector. So when the map arrived at the palace, the man destroyed it without a second thought, using a word, a forbidden name, that nobody could undo. The Detector was put out of use and the unfaithful servant was safe, but on his haste he didn't notice that he'd been seen by someone else...

"Soon after that, a woman of great office and influence, who was seemingly true to the Crown, threaten to unmask him. The servant was initially startled and pretended that he retreat, but in fact he did not leave the old woman from his eyes. He saw the mind behind the acts. He found what he was looking for and made a list with all the traitors that the malicious woman had in her servise, a list that now lies in Her Majesty's top drawer, next to her new tiara. Moreover, he found out that the cunning enemy used the real names of many Humans and she even dared to make a young boy wound severly his own father, not to mention having a witch watering a little girl with all sorts of poisons.

"He knew that his enemy would set up her trap for him, so he decided to let the traitor believe that she won, by surrendering to the authorities and confessing the crimes he did or did not do. Before he did however, he tried to poison his enemy, but he unfortunately failed. He tried to heal one of the Queen's advisers, who was in mortal danger -and I guarantee that he'll be healthy and secure very soon- but did not succeed either, for he was arrested before he could give the patient the right filter.

"In any case, it was a matter of time for him to break out of jail and of course, he had the help of his amazing partner in crime, who was no other than his Dragon. However, had he delayed a little bit more, the very special person of his heart would lose her life, taking all of his air, water, earth… the entire world of her servant. It was scary." he said with a short pause. "Your servant will always blame himself for what happened to you tonight. He will always regret for every second he hesitated to send that traitor out of the way, for every time he had the chance to... And you may feel like you have to apologize for sending this _innocent_ in jail, but I... "

"_You_ are nothing but a big, selfish liar and I wish you meant it for real when you said that I'll have as much time as I want to curse and punch you..." said Nasuada, smiling surprised with the details of the new revelations. "And what's going to happen tomorrow? Everyone will wonder where Lady Lucretia is. And I'm sure that someone will notice that you're not in prison anymore."

"The lies you're going to tell them to cover all these gaps are nothing compared to the performance I was giving, not to mention the performance of your other unfaithful servant."

"And the Glass Hall? You said..."

"Tomorrow morning, once you wake up, go to the Glass Hall. I promise that it's going to look better than it does right now."

He'd thought of everything. From the list of the traitors and Jörmundur's health up to the dome of the Glass Hall, everything was planned out and settled _by him_. The Queen wondered if she was dreaming. "Murtagh…Oh Murtagh, not even the gods know how many times you called me 'Your Majesty'."

"If you only knew how difficult it was to behave as if we were strangers, the title wouldn't bother you that much." he remarked.

"You could simply..." she started. "…simply tell me..." Her words caught when the Dragon Rider stroke her hair agan. "But I forgot. There's nothing simple about you."

"That applies for you, too."

"Then we're a good match."

Murtagh laughed.

* * *

People were reveling until the next morning. Voices and music were coming from the window. The day was sunny, although last night's sky was unclear. The clouds that were flying loose for so many long weeks had disappeared and left behind a fair horizon. Nasuada lied still on her bed for a few seconds before she realized that she had just woken up. Looking around, she found out that she was all alone in her room. Her heart sank inside her chest and the newly familiar disappointment was enough to make her ignore the first, bright rays of morning sunlight, that she'd missed so badly.

With a spark of hope, she jumped out of her bed and walked out of the chamber. Thankfully, there was no one to see her, so she followed Murtagh's advice and headed to the Glass Hall. Once she reached the doors, she stood still and hesitant. If everything was fixed as promised by her guardian angel, how would she tell if what she lived through was a nightmare and not an undreamed reality?

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Her heart stopped before starting to beat faster. Since Elva was abed for so long, the Queen had forgotten young witch' annoying habit of appearing out of nowhere like a ghost. The girl had followed her and she was standing silently behind her, with the innocent face of a little angel and the sweet voice of a child. Nasuada didn't know what had caused this change in Elva's behavior –not that she couldn't guess- , but at least, she looked healthy again and that was a great relief. "Yes" she answered her. "Let's get in there together."

They pushed the doors wide open and gasped at the oft-encountered view of the Hall: all the seats and the royal chair were in their places. The mirrors,polished and even, were depicting each other and the surface of the marble table was smooth, as if it never cracked. The colors of the dawn bathed the room in the purple light of the last darkness, reluctant to leave. The last stars were flickering on the other side of the transparent, intact dome.

Elva pulled Nasuada by the hand.

Nasuada's steps were crawling on the floor, which looked naked without the thick layers of glass. Now that she could see the room again, she knew that she preferred to be anywhere else, but Elva continued pulling her near the table, as if she wanted to show her something. It didn't take her too long to understand what.

A map painted with tiny stars was spread on the table, a map that looked like no other for the very first time, because, after all, it was not a common map but a powerful tool. Her Detector.

Under other circumstances, Nasuada would be excited. But that moment she felt dizzy with all these luminous spots. So many magicians, so many spells, so many constellations, each one of them a different scheme, a different traitor who'd wish to not be seen. But Nasuada ignored all of them, because she was looking for a unique, familiar light, a light that she hoped to not find too far away.

And it wasn't hard to distinguish it from the rest of the paper stars, because its red glow was greater than all the others' combined.

"You see him, don't you?" asked Elva, who was watching closely her face. "I can't see him, though."

Nasuada looked startled, without saying a word.

"He left it like this on purpose." said the child. "He's visible only to you because he doesn't trust anyone else."

* * *

_"My mind is the only sanctuary that has not been stolen from me. Men have tried to breach it before, but I've learned to defend it vigorously, for I am only safe with my innermost thoughts."  
~ Murtagh (Christopher Paolini)_

* * *

_**__Disclaimer:I only own the characters and the plot I came up with._  
_Many thanks to Unique F. and Peaches for their help:D__**_

_**Do I need to say anything else about it?**_  
_**I hope so, because I'm not done just yet. ;)**_


	12. Epilogue: How to court the Queen

**Epilogue: How to court the Queen**

* * *

_"I do also dislike the Corte, Your Majesty."_

* * *

Her Majesty had never been more beautiful. Everyone honoured the spectacular attire she had been gifted by the Dwarves with applause and loud cheers. It made her look like a queen of the night, and even the moon would kneel before her in respect, could it snap off from the sky.

The celebrations of the Anniversary were close to their ending. That very last evening, Her Majesty's courtiers and guests, the Council of Humans, and some citizens who found a place in the Throne Room were watching the Corte for the Queen with great interest, so engrossed in gossiping the unfortunate candidates that thankfully none of them noticed Nasuada's bored face. She was seated on her throne and was terribly tired of smiling, nodding politely and explaining to each one of her contenders that ''although their faith and courage were exemplary and incomparable, her mind and heart belonged only to her people."

It was the first year that she stubbornly rejected dancing, even when the request was coming from a benevolent lord. But fortunately, many were quick to excuse her lack of mood as an aftermath of the tragic loss of her uncle. She was facing everyone apart from Elva with feigned politeness and a fake countenance that threatened to disappear in no time. Sometimes, the little witch, who was sitting behind the massive throne, would lean forward to whisper some rude jokes about the ladies of the court. Even then however, the Queen's smile wouldn't be real and she'd go back to looking around her without paying attention to what she'd see. Tremendously bored.

But at least, she was alive.

On the second day of the Anniversary, she covered with excellent temper the incidence of the previous night and her feelings were partly washed away by her delight about the Detector. Arya and the rest of the Elves showed measured satisfaction with this sudden change, although it soon became apparent that their interest about the map had been doubled.

The putative Lady Lucretia, after retiring from the Council and being nearly killed by poisoning, decided that her presence in the palace was no longer necessary and she ''left'' for a permanent visit to some distant relatives of hers at the South Islands. Nobody knew that she had relatives, but nobody was interested to learn more –as if the news were actually relieving for everyone. The same applied for Endymion. However, Nasuada knew that after the Anniversary, their absence would be more obvious than ever and she would have to come up with a more plausible story to get rid of the council's curiosity...

Moreover, according to the list in her drawer, there were several nobles and servants in the court who were either frauds or had been forced to make her life much harder –or help it end sooner. After the Anniversary, Nasuada would have to think of a way to unmask them all one by one.

But these worries weren't enough to take the smile from her face when she heard about Jörmundur's recovery. Her counsellor had escaped the risk and although he was still under medical supervision, the improvement was noticeable. Very soon, he'd be back at her side to advise her and worry about like a second father.

Unlike another person she'd wish to keep close.

The memory of his caused her a kind of melancholy which, according to Elva, was contagious. Every time she'd recall the first time she met him in the Court, the day she hired him, how close they had stood, how many times they've spoken, what they said, how many times she had praised or criticized him for his actions -or how much she hated him after that deceitful interrogation- she would experience the same overwhelming feeling of when she learned the truth and then wake up in her empty bedroom, again and again. Alone.

Elva was still saying that Murtagh trusted her, but Nasuada had assumed that the little girl was only trying to sugar-coat the situation. Whenever she looked at the Detector, the crimson star was always somewhere near the capital, covering the glows of all the other magicians, but the Rider hadn't visited her again.

"Do not be hasty," said Elva, as if she'd read her thoughts. "Not even a week passed... Smile, everyone is looking at you."

Lost in her thoughts, Nasuada had forgotten once again that they were in the Throne Room along with dozens of watchful eyes. Out of habit, she faked a smile. "How many are left?" she asked, referring to the candidates.

"Three... Be polite."

Nasuada smiled wearily and gestured to her guards to open the door and welcome the next candidate. Her silent order was not unnoticed and all the attendees stopped whatever they were doing to see the newcomer. _Let's be done with this._

All the contenders had the unique gift of looking so common and similar to each other, and the next one was no exception... Though in earlier years there were some warm-hearted candidates among them, the only ones who had been left by the third Corte were either the most ambitious or the most conceited of them all. Because many of them, after being already rejected once, wouldn't mind their own wounded pride and they'd be asking for the Queen's hand in the next Cortes.

For example, the duke who entered the room had paid his respects for Her Majesty twice in the past. He always had an overly confident and complacent look –which was rather irritating, as if his attempt to court Nasuada was an honour that she had to accept. Also, he had the awful habit of emphasizing his wealth and his origins at any chance, as if they were matters of importance. It was hard for Nasuada to get rid of him and she received a gaze full of alleged sympathy -with some well-hidden traces of rage- when she repeated for the umpteenth time that she wished not to dance with him. He left disgraced, which assured the Queen that she'd have to deal with him the next year as well.

The second one was a young man, who'd probably tried to court her once in the first Anniversary. He seemed more careful than his forerunner and was much closer to Nasuada's age. His confidence wasn't undue, just a little bit more boosted than the one he had the first time he'd asked for her hand. When she turned down his request, he accepted her words with real understanding, bowed politely and didn't insist or brag about his social position. This allowed him to retire with his head held high and, since he hadn't become a laughingstock, he stayed in the Throne Room to enjoy the rest of his night. What he did not know is that he also won the Queen's esteem by being mature enough to leave her in peace. Generally, he could be a good choice, unless Nasuada had someone else in her mind. _Unless._

The third candidate drew Elva's attention before entering in the room. "The last one," said the girl, "is new. He didn't show up in any other Corte."

"You haven't seen him yet. How do you know?"

_Because I warned her._

Nasuada almost popped upright from her seat. At first, she could not believe in her ears, but she figured out soon that what she'd heard hadn't reach her from the acoustic pathway, but from the world of thoughts. It didn't take her more than a second to recognize this voice: male and unexpectedly musical, it was the same voice that had warned her in the Glass Hall, the one that saved her from the crystalline rain. _Thorn!_

The Dragon laughed airily, amused by her reaction, but said nothing more. Elva whispered in haste. "Don't freak out... He is in disguise again. Only you can see him, all the others see a total stranger."

The doors opened before Nasuada had the time to react. All the eyes fell once again on the same spot to meet with great curiosity the last candidate of the year. And she saw him.

With a brief glance towards the Dwarfs, she noticed that no one reacted. She never learned what kind of person everyone else was looking at, whether he was young or old, blond or dark-haired, imposing or friendly. She saw his real face, the person who could hardly look her in the eyes and the person whom she'd already started to miss again. He was wearing the same black boots that had startled her in the Glass Hall, a cape in the color of black wine and dark shirt with black trousers underneath it. While he was walking towards the throne, Zar'roc's impressive sheath emerged from his cloak, confirming that what the Queen was seeing was not just what her heart longed for. It was really him. _Murtagh._

He was only some meters away from her. He bowed, staying bend for a little longer than necessary, then stood and withdrew humbly. Looking at her stunned face, he gave her a thin, sly smirk that put her back in her place and helped her find the words she had to say.

"Tell me your name and your office, stranger."

"My name is Janus and I have no office, Your Majesty," said Murtagh. "I came here to express my faith and admiration for you. Please, show sympathy to your subject."

"I do not show my sympathy to anyone until he proves his true value in front of everyone else." replied Nasuada. She couldn't tell for sure whether she sounded harsh on purpose or whether she was simply overreacting. After all, she was saying those very same words to everyone that night. "What do you want to ask from me, Janus? Your dedication to the Crown can't be the only reason that brought you here."

"Oh, but it is, Your Majesty." answered Murtagh, with the collusive grin being still drawn on his face. Obviously, he shared his dragon's enthusiasm. Nasuada didn't know if she should feel insulted or amused by his attitude. "I would be more than unwise, had I assumed that I could ask you something other than to enjoy yourself tonight. That being said, would it be too impudent of me to hope for a dance with you?"

Usually, the request of dance comes at the end... Everyone in the room strained their ears and widened their eyes to look more closely at the stranger who dared to hurry before giving Her Majesty a gift, a compliment or even some information about his ancestry. Nasuada was equally astounded, but she had no time to waste. She wanted to talk to him in private and wouldn't wait for another minute. She seized her chance without a second thought.

She descended the few stairs that separated the raised floor of the throne from the rest of the Hall, her steps slow and determined. Murmurs began to spread like a wildfire, echoing within the high walls. The Queen was fully aware of what she was doing and what was happening around her, but the crowd's curiosity wouldn't be enough to stop her. She tried to ignore the whispers that were asking who the stranger was, since nobody knew where he was coming from. Everyone was staring at each other, intrigued, wondering the same thing, but no one could give an answer.

Murtagh looked oblivious of the uproar that his arrival brought. When the distance between him and Nasuada was only a step or two, he kneeled extending his hand toward her. He waited like this before her, completely still.

"This is a day of joy... and who am I to take away my guests' cheer?" said Nasuada, while offering him her hand. Some gasps of astonishment were heard from the attendees. Murtagh stood up again, his whimsical look untouched. As the Queen uttered her next words, she took a moment to think of the sour look of all the contenders she'd turned down that night. "Let the dancing begin!"

That was the signal for the orchestra. The courtiers' muttering was covered by the soft music that grew stronger and filled the entire Hall.

Before she knew it, they'd distanced the throne and she was in his arms. They were dancing. For some torturing seconds, they were the only couple in the room... After a while, some bystanders began to appear with their partners and the shattered crowd turned into "a stage full of colored spinners" as Elva liked to call it.

But Nasuada ceased paying attention to those around her, as if her senses were meant to feel only one presence: two eyes in the color of the winter moon had captured her gaze, an arm was wrapped tightly around her waist and a gentle hand was holding hers while her heart was pounding in her chest. Whatever she had in mind or whatever she wanted to say, was either erased from her memory or had turned into an awkward feeling that made her cheeks burn.

Once she was able to speak again, she asked something totally meaningless. "Do you like my dress?"

Murtagh's eyes left her face for a moment and looked at her garment, as if he hadn't noticed it before. "Sitting on it must be uncomfortable." he answered, giving a practical comment for an embroidered with gems dress.

"That's the only reason I left my seat after all." she replied, somewhat annoyed.

Murtagh smiled wider. "It fits you perfectly. You are... agleam, like a star. Literally."

"Nice try," she said, raising an eyebrow. "But should I be polite to someone who appears and disappears, always, leaving me unprepared?" _...and alone!_ She couldn't know how or why, but suddenly she remembered all the reasons why she wanted to hit him when she learned who Endymion really was. The feeling of absence she experienced when she woke up in her empty room sneaked in her mind, more vivid and painful than ever. "You returned to leave, don't you?"

His smile narrowed, but it wasn't completely gone. It only took another form, from playful to melancholic, so weird that in the end Nasuada couldn't tell if his look was apologetic or sympathetic. "I returned because I wanted to see you." he said softly. "And because I know that you didn't like the way I left."

"_Again._" she corrected him. "The way you left _again._"

"Exactly." he agreed. "Did I make a mistake by coming back?"

"You could have warned me!" she rebuked him. "I died a thousand deaths when I saw you enter, not to mention my syncope when I heard Thorn..."

"But you didn't react, because you're an exemplary ruler."

"I have the best consultants..." said wryly Nasuada.

Murtagh raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You'll always remind me, right?"

"Why not? If I'm not mistaken, you're not even trying to prove me wrong: here you are again, disguised, a living proof that bad habits are not easily abandoned..." Following the steps of the dance, she left a short distance between them to make a full turn.

"Had I abandoned my bad habits..." she heard him saying, "... I couldn't do this now." Before she started her turn, his arm was hooked around her waist to pull her closer and throw her gracefully aside. For an eternal second, his arm was the only thing that was holding her from falling on the ground...

_"What do you think you're doing?"_ she growled between her teeth. She hated being held like that, even by him, especially in public. Her female pride wouldn't allow her hanging from the hands of someone else.

"You mistook the steps. The turn is in the final adagio." he said, lifting her on her feet again.

Her breath got stuck in her throat. "And how do _you_ know that?"

At first, he looked surprised, but then he turned his glance elsewhere, trying to hold his laughter behind another smile, one that reached to his ears. "Years of practice and hard work." he answered once he could talk again. "But I don't mind your mistake at all." he smiled warmly.

For the umpteenth time in her life, she silently thanked her origin, for it had granted her the dark complexion that hardly revealed the blush on her cheeks. A Queen, who stumbles and mistakes the steps of a simple dance... She could already start counting the reasons why she should be angry with herself.

"Calm down." whispered Murtagh. "Nobody noticed. It looked like I pulled you back by force."

"And this is better?"

"No, but it makes sense. I'm supposed to court you, have you forgotten?"

Her heart beat so hard that she thought it would come out from her chest. "Is that what you're doing?" she asked coolly.

His eyes widened and his smile froze uncomfortably. For a moment, she feared that he wouldn't answer, but he did."For the record, yes."

Nasuada stood there, looking at him blankly, but she realized that it would be unlikely to get another answer. They continued dancing and she tried to concentrate on the right steps, which was extremely hard for two reasons: first, his eyes, as if they were sorry for all the hesitant moments when they avoided her, were now fixed on her face, watching her with a hint of admiration. And secondly, their previous conversation had thrown a crazy idea in her mind. "What if I'd say yes?"

Murtagh looked confused, as if he was dragged out of daydreaming. "Excuse me?"

"You came to see me as you say, but you're supposed to court me for the record. What if I'd say yes?"

The Dragon Rider looked unsure until he fully understood what she meant. Her proposal seemed to worry him. "Why... why would you…?"

"In the Gardens, you told me..." her heart ached while thinking that during that discussion, Murtagh was someone else. "...you told me, that my enemies wouldn't be that threatening, had I a family by my side."

"I also reminded you that never before had you mentioned the possibility of a marriage, proving that your idea was made in haste and despair, and that the issue of having heirs is something you'll need to think of much later. But you clearly misheard me." he replied pointedly. "After all, I only asked to have dance with you. Who said I'd propose you?"

That was harsher than expected. Once again, he was slow to realize the damage caused by his words. He only saw it when Nasuada tried to escape from his arms in vain. His grip became tighter, as tight as it was in the Glass Hall after the Queen tried to attack him. Seeing that there was no way to run before the end of the dance, Nasuada raised her eyes embarrassed. Murtagh was still shocked, as if he was slowly understanding what had been said, what led to it and what the results would be. "Nasuada ..."

"I would say no, anyway," she interrupted him. "You can't be disguised forever. And I know better than lying to an entire kingdom."

"I'm glad you understand." he said timidly. "But if you think that I don't... I mean, don't get me wrong. If things were different, I could... "

"Could you? I doubt that!" she said with a sad smile. Her eyes got tearful. "But it's funny we're talking about it..."

"Don't act as if you don't know how I feel..."

"I don't know. You never found the courage to tell me."

It was his turn to be hurt, she could tell by his glance. Bewilderment made his high spirits disappear and his look was like a stranger's, his eyes distant and cold. Even his body took a defensive posture, making the dance harder. "You're right." he said blankly in the end. "Blame me. I don't know what I feel either."

Nasuada tried to guess if his words were said unintentionally or whether he really wanted to cause her pain. "How can you not know? You were the one who saved me in the Hall of Soothsayer!"

"And you were the one who saved me from my own misery and my hatred for everyone when I was a captive in Tronjheim. But don't you see it yet? Don't you wonder... how did this happen to us?"

"Don't talk about it as if it's a disease," she demanded. She said "it", since he was playing with the words, reluctant to name or to finally admit his feelings.

"It's not a disease. But it's something that grew strong in a prison cell and in a torment. How do you know that this feeling is enough? And what if it's not what you think it is?"

She understood what he meant and she couldn't deny that Murtagh was partly right. In the past, she had caught herself wondering if what she'd felt back then was deep and real or just a temporary, frantic hope in sight of a lifeline. But had it been so, that feeling would be buried and forgotten even deeper amid her soul, so deep that it would have never emerged again, let alone after three years. "Maybe... people can love each other, even under such circumstances." said Nasuada, trying to give a logical explanation.

Murtagh looked startled. Not only because of what she said but mostly because of her choice of words. "If you want to call it 'love'..." he paused for several seconds, "… fate is sworn to mock us indefinitely."

"Is it the first time?"

"No. Not even the last one."

They danced in silence for some more minutes, without realizing that the song had changed and that everyone in the room were discussing how the stranger lord had managed to earn not only one, but two dances with the Queen. After a while, Nasuada spoke in low voice. "I love you and I am sure of what I feel."

Murtagh said nothing. He continued to look at her the same way he did at the beginning, sometimes airily, sometimes sadly, always persistently and with traces of inexplicable awe. "In some ballad or romance, we would run off together."

Nasuada smiled politely. "But now you're going to run away without me, again..."

"Run away?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Thanks to your Detector, you will always know my exact location."

"It's not the same and it'll never be."

"I will always be close..."

"But never close enough." said the Queen frustrated. "But what if... if we tell everyone what happened with that traitor? We don't need to reveal that you were here all this time..."

"This would only make us worse liars and it would expose you terribly. Moreover, it would be like having a warning proclamation for all of that impostor's sidekicks. Forget it already..."

"If you continue being a member of the Council?"

"I've been thinking about it, but I don't know if it's a good idea, since my real purpose here is done. Only time will tell... I can get back in the Court with another identity, but claiming my previous office is going to be hard –if I ever reach there again, in the first place. You can't just give this position to me from one day to another."

"And when will I see you again?"

"You mean before the next Corte? I'm not sure. Maybe soon... sooner than you think."

They were looking hypnotized at each other and Nasuada noticed her eyes weren't the only ones that were glinting with emotions. When she finally opened her mouth to speak, she immediately closed it. Why should she spend the little time they had talking? Their dance had only a few minutes of life in that world. Why waste them with words?

* * *

_I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz,  
or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off.  
__**I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,**__  
__**in secret, between the shadow and the soul.  
~Pablo Neruda~**_

* * *

**THE END**

_**I was late for the ball... but not on purpose.  
**_

_**First of all, I'd like to thank Peaches, without whom none of this would have began, and mainly Unique F. for suggesting the right words at the right place, correcting a couple of laughable mistakes and being honest and kind. Their help was extremely important because, as you may have noticed, this story is a translation of something I wrote and uploaded about a year ago.**_

_**I don't really ask for reviews because I'm a terrible reviewer myself, but that doesn't I mean I wasn't delighted to read the ones I received. They were all very heartwarming and encouraging and I'm truly thankful to those who shared their thoughts about this story -especially to Restrained. Freedom, who's been there twice. :)**_

_**I love the stories that make us look back after the ending, make us wanting to read between the lines and wonder "How did I miss this?", because this feeling is pure magic. I hope that this manual belongs to this category of stories. Thank you very much everyone! :D**_


End file.
